The Walking Dead Season 1: End of the World
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Layla and her father make it to Atlanta city because of a deadly virus that has escape. Anyone who is infected by the virus died however they didn't stay dead. Layla, her father Connor and a group of survivors must survive the Apocalypse together in order to keep humanity from becoming erased from existence. Daryl/OC Rated M for gore, language and adult contact.
1. Fall of Atlanta

**Hey guys! I re-edit chapter 1 because as I was looking at chapter 2, it wasn't making any sense to me and I went to revise it and noticed somethings didn't make sense. So I went through this chapter and fixed it and hopefully it makes sense.**

**Also there is strong language in this chapter.**

**Here is a re-edit of chapter 1**

**I do not own The Walking Dead! I own Layla and Connor Watson!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 1: Fall of Atlanta

**Layla Watson's POV**

"I don't think we're going to be moving anytime soon dad." I looked at dad who was glancing at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why do you say that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because we've been sitting in the same place for at least an hour, I don't think we're going to be moving anytime soon." Dad nodded.

"Yeah probably right," He looked back at the road full of cars; it was already dark outside of the city of Atlanta and you could see the city's light shining in the dark. I looked back out the window and saw people getting out there cars stretching their legs from sitting too long. Now that I mentioned it, my legs do feel a little numb from all this sitting around and I get bored way too easily. I looked back at dad who was still looking towards the city, I could see the concerned expression written all over his face, something was bothering him, but I didn't want to ask him about, not just yet. Dad and I we're extremely close that the father and daughter bond can't be broken; ever since mom died a bond was made. Dad said that he will protect me and take care of me and no one can break us apart. He quit his job over at the Pentagon and went into an early retirement. His team accepted his retirement and understands that he needs to be with his daughter; we moved away from Virginia and moved to the out skirts of Georgia. We found a house in a small town called Kings County; dad got accepted to Kings County Police department. He loved it; he met a couple of guys like Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh. Dad was never good at making friends especially when he left his team behind when he used to work at the Pentagon. It was still never the same for him and it was never the same for me either. "Hey I'm going to go see if I can find anyone we know." I was snapped out of my train of thought, looked at dad and nodded.

"Okay you do that, I'm going to stretch my legs." He nodded and opened the door. I opened my door and got out of the truck. When my feet hit the ground, I felt relief in my legs; I stretched my arm out and rubbed the back of my neck. Dad came over to my side; he was wearing black pants, black sneakers, black tight t-shirt and wearing his black jacket over his t-shirt. He was also wearing his thigh belt that held his gun and wearing black fingerless gloves. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing you're old uniform?" He shrugged his shoulders and stretched out his arms as well.

"They were the only clean clothes I had in my room."

"I just did your clothes yesterday."

"I know and there in the duffle bag now." I rolled my eyes at his annoyance and he just chuckled at me.

"You're so mature." Dad laughed even more, now that I think about it dad doesn't even look he's getting older, his dark dirty blonde hair has no gray whatsoever and his blue eyes are still bright as ever. It made me a little suspicious so why not ask. "Hey dad,"

"What's up?"

"How old are you?" He raised his eyebrows at me and he stared into my brown honey nut eyes that I inherited from mom. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's time I tell you," He sighed. "40." My mouth was slightly opened when he mention his age, holy shit.

"You're 40 years old?" He nodded and kind of looked ashamed. I walked up towards him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "How old where when you married mom?"

"I was 21 when I married your mom, she was 23 years old."

"Whoa, that's really young dad."

"I know and we were young and naïve at the time as well, I was 25 when you were born and your mom was 27 years old." Now that he put it that way, it would make sense I guess, but I turn 16 soon, but at this time, I don't think age matters anymore as long as we survive this outbreak. We'll soon forget what day it is, what week it is, and what month it is and what year it is as well. Soon, we'll forget all of that including age; at this point I could care less. I walked towards dad again and hugged his waist; he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid his chin on top of my head.

"Dad nothing is going to change my view of you, you're still my dad no matter what and if I lost you, I don't know what I would do." I felt him hugged even tighter and he started stroking my long chocolate brown hair.

"I'm never going to leave you Leia, not in a million years." I smiled at his comment because I know it's true, he would never leave me. He kissed the top of my head, pulled away to look at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and he placed his hand gently on my cheek. "I'm gonna go and find anyone we know, I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and he started to walk down the road full of cars. I sighed and leaned against the car. The warm breeze hit my light tan skin; the summer night was always beautiful to me. I was wearing a black tank top with dark green short shorts, wearing black knee high socks and wearing my black skater sneakers. I was wearing my right thigh belt that held my black desert eagle 50 cal that dad had given to me for my 15th birthday last year. Dad wanted me to take firearms lessons when I was 14 and told me I was skillful with a gun. I wore my belt that held my glock 22 on my left hip, my dagger that had a slight curve rested in its holster on my right hip, I was also wearing my black archery gloves and arm guard on my left hand and arm. On my right hand I was wearing leather black fingerless glove, wrist cuff with the ancient Celtic symbol and around my neck is my mother's Celtic cross necklace with a red gem in the middle of the cross. You could say that I look badass, but it's not about that, it's about survival. Okay, I'm lying, but hey, it's not a crime to look badass now is it?

"Hey girl!" I snapped back to reality and turned around and saw a redneck guy with a crossbow slung over his shoulder approaching me. He's very attractive, but I'm not going to let that get in the way right now.

"What can I help you with?" As he stood in front of me, he looked like he was in his 20s, short brown hair, he has a slight mustache and somewhat of a beard that has yet to grow longer. His blue eyes stared at me for a moment then register back to reality.

"Do you know what's goin on?" I shook my head.

"Last time I heard, they stopped letting people into the city since then I haven't heard anything else." He looked all around and saw that no cars were moving and people were getting restless and getting out of their cars. People started asking each other what's going on and why are we not moving, stupid questions like that. He looked back at me and then back towards the city.

"Can't really get see a clear view from here."

"Maybe I can, hold on." I opened the back door of the truck and started to rummage through my dad's duffle back to look for binoculars. Once I found them, I shut the door and climbed into the bed of the truck. The redneck guy was looking at me funny, but I ignored him for the time being. I looked back down at him and raised my eyebrows at him. "You can come up if you want. I'm not going to bite." I said to him sarcastically, he scowled and climbed into the bed of the truck and stood next to him. I looked into the binoculars and saw no activity at the gate whatsoever. That's a little strange to me. "Huh."

"What?"

"Looks like there not letting anymore people into the city."

"What else do ya see?" I adjusted the focus on the gate again to get a closer look, saw armed guards at lined up at the gate and a bunch of people rioting at the gate demanding them to let them into the city. This is getting stranger.

"A bunch of people rioting at the gate and at least ten armed guards protecting the gate maybe even more, but other than that nothing much is going on." He nodded. I looked back into the binoculars again to see if I could get a closer look into the city, so far I got nothing, but blurry vision.

"What's your name?" I pulled the binoculars away from my eyes and looked at the redneck.

"What?"

"I asked what your name is."

"Oh, Layla Watson and yours?"

"Daryl Dixon." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ya too." I looked back towards the city and down the road to try and find dad. I bit my lip nervously and gripped the binoculars. "What's wrong?" I didn't need to glance at Daryl, I could hear the concern in his voice, probably saw me grip the binoculars tightly in a nervous matter.

"I can't find my dad." I was still looking down the road quickly scanning each car looking for my dad. I got nothing. Stupid black uniform, he blends well into the dark.

"Where did he go?" I looked at Daryl who actually looked concerned for me before I could answer him, I heard military fighter planes soaring towards the city and missiles making contact with the city. Both Daryl and I were shocked and stunned that the military was bombing the city of Atlanta, everyone started screaming and panicking. I looked around and saw people running from their cars and into the woods, I looked ahead and finally saw dad running towards the truck.

"Dad what's going on!?" He stopped at the truck and opened the back door and grabbed out bows and arrows and pointed down the road.

"Walkers!" Both Daryl and I looked down the road and saw the dead coming towards the living. My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh shit!"

"Connor!" Dad turned around, a tall man with black hair who is Shane, a woman with long brown hair which is Lori and a young boy who looked like he was eleven of twelve years old is Carl. This is not good. "We need to get out of here!"

"Where do you think we should go!? Atlanta has fallen! There's nowhere to go!"

"Hey!" I yelled at them and got their attention and all of them looked at me. "We don't have time to argue! We need to get out here now! We'll come back for our cars and figure out a plan later!" I glared at all them, Shane glared at me.

"She's right!" I looked at Daryl with a confused expression, but I quickly shook it off. "Enough with this arguing, we need to move now!" He looked at me, I nodded and looked at dad and nodded as well. He tossed my bow and arrows along with my black hoodie. I caught them; I put on my black hoodie and zipped it up.

"Head for the woods and climb the trees for higher grounds! I'll meet you there!" I nodded and slung my bag of arrows across my shoulder along with my bow as well. I looked at Daryl, he nodded and we both jumped out of the bed of the truck and we both headed for the woods expect Daryl went a different way.

"Daryl where are you going!?" He looked back at me and gripped his crossbow.

"Goin to find my brudder! Get to the woods! I'll come an find ya!" I nodded and head towards the woods. I ran and dodge bushes and branches to get a far away from walkers that were chasing me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving from my left, I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the walker in the eye socket. A growling sound came from behind me; I quickly pulled out my dagger from the walker's eye socket, dodged the walker's arms from catching me, round house kick it in the torso area and quickly stabbed him in the back of the head. I heard Lori screaming in the distances of the woods, I looked around to find out where the screaming came from. I quickly pulled out my dagger and followed the Lori's screaming. I looked around again and I saw a woman helping her son climb a tree. I took off running towards them and gripped my dagger tighter around my hand. Lori was being pulled by a man. As I got closer, I heard the man growling at her.

"Come on sweet thing let's have a little fun." The man started to rip her clothes and sneering at her.

"Get off of me!" She cried out as she scratched at the man's face, but only to get slap her hard.

"Mom! I'm coming to help you!" The Carl yelled down bravely wanting to help his mother, but she stopped him.

"No stay up there Carl and close your eyes!" Lori yelling at her son as she is getting assaulted by the man. As I came up to the scene, I tackled the man who was twice my size. He glared at me and growled.

"You stupid bitch!" He lunged for me, I dodged him and round house kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground however, he got up quick enough to catch me off guard, he kicked my legs, and I yelped in pain and fell to the ground. He wrapped his hands around my throat and shoved me against a tree. I gripped his wrists as he choked me even harder and gave out a harsh laugh. "Now now, that wasn't very nice." His tighten his grip on my neck making it harder to breathe, I could feel my neck being crushed and there was no way out. "Now be a good girl and spread those pretty little legs of yours." My eyes widened in terror and he smirked devilish at me, he reached for my shorts, but he was stopped when an arrow pierced through his head. His grip loosened on my neck and I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry, my throat burns, I coughed heavily and it hurts to swallow. The muscles in my body are sore; my back probably has a giant bruise on my lower back. I kept coughing harder and harder that I thought because it felt like I was going to cough up my own lung. I rolled on my back, my breathing was getting shallow and my vision was getting worse. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me up from the ground.

"Layla, Layla what happened?" A blurry figure was holding me in his strong warm arms, but I know its Daryl. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. My eyelids started to get tired, but I tried to fight it. "Layla, stay with me, stay awake. You gotta say awake." Again, I tried to tell him what happened, but again no words came out of my mouth until I heard another voice enter the conversation.

"A man attacked me and she saved me, but he attacked her and almost choke her to death. She saved me and my boy." I tried to talk, but I gasped for air as it hurt to breathe. Daryl's arms tightened around me and pulling me toward his chest.

"Stay with me Layla, you're going to be okay." I swallowed hard and finally said something at least a word.

"D-D-Daryl?" My vision was still in a blurry vision, but I could hear the relief in his breathing.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe now, and he can't hurt you anymore. You're going to be okay." I nodded in agreement as I coughed and breathing heavily. He stood up with me in his in his arms. I felt someone's hand touch my forehead; I flinched a little, but relaxed when I know it's not a threat.

"She doesn't have a fever, so that's good, but she is going to have a bruise around her neck. Other than that she'll be okay." My breathing was going back to normal and my vision was also returning back to normal, but the pain wasn't going away that easily. I felt Daryl's arm tighten around me as we started walking towards the highway again. My vision was finally clear and blinked rapidly for my eyes to adjust to the light again. I rubbed my eyes as my vision was finally clear again, but it still hurt to swallow and my back hurt like hell. I looked at Daryl and I saw him glance down at me.

"You alright?" I nodded, I swallowed again to try and speak some words.

"Thanks for saving me back there." He shrugged.

"It was nothin, I was lookin for ya, but I couldn't find ya."

"I was saving the woman and her son from a man who wasn't right in the head, but I got caught in the web."

"He ain't goin to hurt ya anymore."

"I know and I thank ya." He nodded and looked straight ahead towards the highway. The sky was pink tint which means morning was coming and another day of living hell. As we made it to the highway, everyone had abandoned their cars or was eaten by walkers. Smoke was in the air; the smell of car oil was in the air and dead bodies everywhere else. We walked slowly around the cars to each of our own; I was still in Daryl's arms being carried to dad's truck. As we got there it was still in tack. Daryl gently set me down on my feet; I leaned against the truck and looked at Daryl. "You didn't have to carry me to the truck, I could've walked." He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You could barely stand on your feet, you were in and out of it." I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win this argument, but before I could say anything a rough, gruff voice was shouting at us.

"Yo Daryl!" We both snapped our heads towards the direction of the voice, another redneck came over who looked older then Daryl, he had scruffy dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with an old black vest, wearing washed out dark blue jeans, black shoes and wearing a black belt. He was slightly scruffy, but not much and he has light blue eyes almost like Daryl's. This is Daryl's brother. "Where you've been little brudder!? I had to take out these mutherfuckers all by myself!" My hearing was a little off and winced at Daryl's brother's yelling.

"Calm the fuck down Merle! I had to take care of somethin!" Daryl glanced at me, but I avoided making eye contact with him and looked at the ground. However, I felt Merle's eyes on me, which made me shift a little. I went to open the back door of the truck until I saw a hand on the door preventing me from opening the door. I glanced to my left and saw Merle leaning against the truck.

"Well, hello there sweet cheeks." I didn't say anything to him, but he continued the introductions. Daryl on the other hand introduction me to him since I wasn't going to talk.

"Her name is Layla Watson. Was with her when Atlanta was bombed," Merle snickered; I glanced down at my glock 22 on my left hip and my fingers twitched wanting to point it at Merle, but Daryl spoke again. "Saved her from bein raped." I saw a smirk forming on Merle's face; I do not like this at all.

"Well I'll be, little brudder bein a knight in shinin armor for this fine piece of ass." My fingers started to twitch again; I really want to shove my gun in Merle's face, but I'm restraining myself because I know Daryl would be pissed and I really don't want to deal with pissed off people especially rednecks. Merle licked his lips seductively that send shivers down my spine, this guy is really starting to piss me off and Daryl is doing nothing, but standing there. Oh, god please let this be over.

`"Layla!" I snapped my head to the right and saw dad running towards us. My eyes grew wide as I started running towards him. Dad stopped in the middle of the road, I crushed myself into dad's chest and buried my face into dad's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly in a death grip. He let out a shaky breath, kissed the top of my forehead and stroked the back of my head. I didn't cry, but I did let one tear run down my cheek. I was worried, worried that I would never see my father again. It scared the living hell out of me, not seeing him everyday; I can't imagine my life without him. He's the only family I have left. "Are you alright?" I gently pulled away to look at his face, his expression was worried and scared, I nodded and wiped the tear away.

"I'm fine just a little sore is all." He nodded, but his eyes traced down to my neck. His fingertips lightly touched my neck. I flinched away from his touch and used my chocolate brown hair to cover some of my neck.

"What happened to your neck?" I tried to avoid making eye contact, but dad put two fingers under my chin and brought it up so he can look into my eyes. "Layla." He whispers to me and I could hear his voice was full of concerned. I sighed in defeat and told him what happened.

"A woman was about to be raped by a man, I tackled him to the ground, he started to attack me, but I managed to escape his attacks expect one. He kicked me under my feet, grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against a tree." I glanced down at the ground; dad put a hand on my shoulder to give me comfort. "I tried to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't get out of his grip. He reached for my shorts, but an arrow pierced through his forehead." Dad gently squeezed my shoulder, I swallowed the lump in my throat, but swallowing was still burning my throat of pain. "Daryl shot the guy and saved my ass from being raped. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be standing here." Dad nodded and pulled me into a hug again. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my head into his chest again. He strokes the back of my head and leaned his head against my head. We didn't say words, we just enjoyed this moment of peace, but it was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me?" Dad glanced behind him; I peaked over dad's shoulder and saw Shane who was glaring at me from before I ran into the woods.

"What do you want Shane." Shane was standing behind us, I glared at him not trusting him one bit. He may have worked with dad, but I never really like him or trust him.

"We found a quarry just a few miles away from the city; I think it's best if we stick together. You're daughter saved Rick's wife and son, it's the least I can do." I wasn't falling for his bullshit, I noticed his lips forming into a smirk just like Merle's and I was getting uncomfortable. Dad turned around to face Shane, his arm wrapped around my waist and my hand rest on his chest. "We're stronger in numbers, we can protect each other."

"Like what you did to Rick?" Shane's somewhat of a smirk faded into frown when dad mentioned Rick. He was shot and went into a coma that he was still in when the world went to shit. It's sad that Rick won't be able to see his wife and son, he was a good man and he was a better man then Shane. Dad admired him as a co-worker, but also as a friend. I remember Rick picked me up from school when dad was in the hospital being treated for a fatal gunshot wound that was near his heart. Rick was like an uncle figure to me now that he's gone; it's not going to be the same.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about. I saw what happened on that highway when we chased those robbers; you didn't have Rick's back when he got shot! I saw him go down and what did you do!? You did nothing!" Shane lunged at him; dad pushed me out of the way before I got hurt. Shane tackled my dad to the ground and started to punch him in the face. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and aimed it at Shane's head. He looked up and saw me ready to shoot him. I glared down at him; he was breathing heavily and glared up at me.

"You better get the fuck up before I release this arrow in your fucking head." I growled at him, Shane slowly got up and away from dad. Dad got up quickly and was by my side and whispered in my ear telling me to lower my weapon and saying it's not worth it. I know he was right so I lowered my bow, but still kept up my menacing glare at him. I glanced at dad before I walked back towards the truck. As I was walking towards the truck, Daryl and Merle were still there, Merle still had his smirk on his face and Daryl was leaning against another car slightly shock that I almost killed a living breathing human. Shane got fucking lucky.

"Well aren't you a little firecracker." Ignoring his comment, I jerked opened the truck door, put away my bow and arrows and slammed the door shut.

"Bastard." I punched the truck door. I was breathing heavily as I leaned against the truck.

"What did Officer Doolittle want?" I didn't need to look at Merle to answer his question; I just stared at the ground with my arms across my chest.

"Shane invited me and my dad into his group said that were stronger in numbers." Merle nodded and looked at Daryl. He shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze, but I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

"So what's the problem?" I looked up at Daryl and gave him my what the fuck expression on my face.

"Did you not see what just happened? I don't trust that bastard, not what happened after Rick!" I didn't want to yell, but I didn't see another way of saying it. My emotions were all over the place; my head was spinning with unexplained answers and undeniable questions. I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced over on my left and it was Merle. His expression was concerned, I glanced over at Daryl same expression, but his was slightly different. Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps coming towards us and I looked over and saw dad. Merle's hand let go of my shoulder as dad approached us. "What did you decided?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I told him that I would discuss the decision with you, it was only fair to hear your opinion whether we should go or not." I sighed in frustration and leaned against the truck again.

"I don't trust Shane, but he's right though. Being in a group means we survive longer at least that's what I'm getting the vibe from." Dad put his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"It's your decision, if you don't want to go, that's fine we can find somewhere else to go, but I do believe your right on the first part."

"I know and that's what frightens me a little. It's not the group I don't trust, it's Shane. After what happened with Rick, that's not something I can easily forget." He nodded in agreement, I rubbed my forehead and thought of Rick's wife and son. I saved them and I can't just leave them now. Carl is just a kid and Lori is now a widow, this just makes the decision harder. At this point, I don't trust Shane, but what choice do we got left? "Fine, we'll join the group." Dad's gently squeezed my shoulder.

"You sure?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go. I may not trust Shane, but I did save Lori and Carl, it's the least I can do for them. It's what Rick would've wanted." He nodded. He then looked at Daryl and Merle.

"What about you two? You guys joining?" I glanced at Daryl and Merle and they both shrugged their shoulders. Daryl was the one who spoke first.

"Have nowhere else to go. Might as well." He looked at Merle and he nodded in agreement.

"We'll join this group, nowhere else to go either." Dad nodded and looked at me.

"I'm going to go talk to Shane and tell him what we decided." I nodded and watched dad walk over towards Shane who was waiting for us. I decided to stay behind and keep an eye in case a walker comes out and surprise us. I glanced over at Shane and dad having their conversation. I looked back at Daryl and Merle knowing they have something planned.

"What's the real reason?" They both looked at me confusing looks and I raised my eyebrows at them. "You guys don't look like group kind of people, so cough it up, what are you guys planning?" Daryl glanced at Merle who was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with any of us until he sighed told us his master plan.

"Fine, I'm thinking that we get in good with this so called group and when they least expected it we rob them blind. Easy as it gets." Knowing that fact didn't surprise me at all, but it was still wrong. I shook my head and Merle glared at me. "You in?" I glanced at him knowing that he was serious about robbing everyone including us and I wasn't going to be part of it.

"Leave me out of it; I want no part of it."

"You told us that you don't trust that prick!"

"I know what I said! I made the decision! Learn to deal with it!" I walked away from him so I could clear my head of lingering thoughts. I stopped in mid tracks when I heard a low growl coming from the woods. I slowly look towards the woods, saw something move around the trees and bushes, I slowly turned, slowly grabbed my dagger and went into my hunting position. Before I could signal dad over, I heard yelling.

"Walkers!" I look towards the group that was trying to leave the highway, some of them were providing cover for the women and children to get to the cars, and I saw that there was an old man on top of his RV shooting down walkers, a man and his wife and children were in the car trying get off the highway. I grabbed my glock 22 and started shooting down some walkers near their car. I saw more walkers coming towards the RV and the old man was still on top of hi RV trying to figure out how to get down without getting eaten by the walkers. I ran towards one of the abandon cars; jump on the hood of the car and started shooting at the remaining walkers attacking the RV. Walkers started coming towards me as I kept shooting at them down, I took down half of them and saw the old man climb down the ladder and into the RV. I briefly sighed knowing he's safe, but now I was stuck in a little bit of a jam. Seven walkers were coming towards me and I only have a few seconds to run for it.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. "I'm going to regret this later." Deciding quickly I jumped from the car and bolted towards the truck where dad was in the car waiting for me. My muscles were still sore from what happened in the woods last night, but I didn't care, I just kept running. I saw the truck driving towards me; I waited for it to get a little closer, once it was close enough I ran towards the truck, grabbed the edge of the truck and jumped into the bed of the truck. I landed on my back and groaned in pain because of the bruise on my lower back, I groaned in pain, but ignored it. Looking back towards the highway seeing it disappear out of our sight and head toward the quarry outside of the city. The dirt road was rough to drive on since I'm in the bed of the truck; it was hard to keep from jumping up in the air from hitting the pot holes. I sighed and lie back down in the bed of the truck and shut my eyes. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Adjusting to Life Itself

**Hey guys! This author's note is going to be short. Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately, these last couple of days have been hard for me, I have to be in Texas with my family because my grandfather has passed away and I will be at his funeral, so I won't be updating much for the next few days. So I hope you guys will understand, but I am giving you at least something and hopefully you guys will like this long and hard working chapter. I will be writing up chapter 3, but I don't know when it will be up. **

**I do not own the walking dead cast! I own Layla and Connor Watson!**

**Thank you guys for understanding.**

**Long live The Walking Dead**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: Adjusting to Life Itself

**Layla Watson's POV**

"Layla? Layla wake up." Someone was gently shaking me from my slumber, my eyes cracked opened and the sunlight was shining right in my eyes. I rubbed my tired eyes and groaned at I felt pain in my back. Someone's arm wrapped around my shoulders helping me sits up. "Easy now," My vision was back to normal and saw dad near me and Daryl sitting next to me with his arm, Dad and Merle standing in front of me with concerned looks on their faces. I rubbed the back of my neck and groaned because my muscles were very sore.

"Where are we? What happened?" Daryl still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and he was gently rubbing my other arm his hand. Dad looked at Merle and nodded. I raised my eyebrows at them trying to find out what the hell is going on.

"We're at the quarry just fifteen minutes outside of Atlanta." I looked behind dad and saw the city in the distance. "We're with Shane's group, he's our leader." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Oh great." Dad smirked, Merle chuckled and so did Daryl. I laid my head against Daryl's shoulder and he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his body, the smell of cigarettes and cologne is intoxicating and he's just damn attractive. There I admit! Daryl Dixon is a damn good-looking redneck! I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "So what now?"

"Well, I was just about to put up the tent and Merle and Daryl were gonna go hunting. Get some food for the camp." I nodded and looked around at camp, there was the old guy sitting in his chair on top of his RV looking out into the quarry. He looked pretty chilled to me. I saw the RV door open revealing two women, one who looked like she was eighteen and the other looked like she was in her early twenties. They looked like they were sisters. I looked over saw a row of parked cars, campers were setting their tents on the line edge of the woods, I saw Rick's wife Lori and her son Carl sitting next to their tent talking with each other. A guy came up to us; he was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. He was wearing gloves on and wearing a red baseball cap. He was an Asian kid who looked like he nineteen.

"Hey, I got most of the firewood, but there's some more that I need ax down." Dad nodded and looked back at me. I shifted a little in Daryl's arm who was taking notice that I was getting uncomfortable.

"Thanks Glenn, I'll be right over there to help." He nodded and walked away from us.

"So what am I suppose to do?" He looked back at me and smiled.

"You think you can unpack the rest of the stuff in the truck?" I sighed and nodded.

"Why am I always stuck unpacking your shit?" He chuckled, messed up my hair and walked away. I sighed as Daryl got up and out of the truck; he took my hand and helped me out of the truck. Merle had already left to go get his stuff ready and go hunting. Daryl's hand was still holding mine as we stood there together in the nature of silence, everyone was doing there own thing until I saw Carl running towards us. I let go of Daryl's hand, kneeled down on my knees as Carl's body made contact with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist; he buried his head in my chest as he started to cry, I instantly wrapped my arms around his small frame and stroked the back of his head trying to get him to calm down. "Is everything alright Carl?" He shook his head as kept crying, I looked up at Daryl who was just as confused as I was. He kneeled down next to me wanting to know what's wrong. "What's wrong? You can tell me." He sobs subsided a little and wiped his tears away with his sleeves on his shirt.

"I don't know where mom is."

"I thought she was with you at your guy's tent. I just saw her," As I looked past Carl, I saw their tent was unoccupied. Lori wasn't there, I looked around camp and noticed Shane was here either. Where the hell did they go? I looked back at Carl and put both hands on his shoulders. "Do you know where your mother and Shane went?" He shook his head looking very confused on why I mentioned Shane. I looked at Daryl giving him a concern expression. "We need to find Lori." Before he could say anything, screams echoed in the woods. We all looked towards the woods, I picked up Carl as he wrapped his arms around my neck and Daryl aimed his crossbow towards the woods. We then heard gunshots, I gripped on my hold on Carl and Daryl was in front of me protecting the both of us. He glanced at me and motioned towards the truck.

"Get in the truck, lock the doors and stay hidden. I'll come get ya when it's all clear." I nodded, but before I left, I gave a quick kiss on Daryl's cheek, he grabbed my wrist and our eyes locked with each other's. "It's goin to be okay, I'm not gonna let anythin hurt ya." I nodded.

"I know, please be careful."

"Always am." With that he started jogging towards the woods, I was still holding Carl in my arms and I made my way towards the back of the truck. I opened the door to the back, got in the back with Carl, closed the door and locked all the doors. Carl was silently crying scared to death, he grips my shirt even tighter and buried his head deeper into my chest. The poor kid was so scared that he didn't want to let go of me. I started to hum a lullaby that mom used to sing to me when I was little trying to calm him down.

"Everything's going to be okay Carl don't you worry." He sniffs his nose and wipes away his snot on his shirt.

"What about mom?"

"I bet your mom is okay after all Shane will keep her safe from the walkers, don't you worry." Calming down Carl was hard; he kept weeping softly and was really worried about his mother. My question is why the hell did Lori leave Carl all by himself at their tent? "Carl why did your mother leave you by yourself at the tent?"

"She said that she was going down by the quarry to make sure it's safe and said she would be right back." He started crying again, his shoulders shook violently as he cried, and I stroke the back of his head and humming the lullaby again smoothly.

_Seems somebody put out the moon_

_Now the road is a mindfield _

_I can't follow the way she moves_

_I can't see past the shadows _

_You make the darkness disappear_

_I feel found when you stay near_

_I know where I am when you are here_

_My way becomes so clear_

Carl's violent shaking is slowly down, he cries has subsided, his death grip on my shirt was loosening a little and all you could hear was his sniffling and my voice.

_When you are gone_

_Will I lose control?_

_You are the only road I know_

_You show me where to go _

_Who will drive my soul?_

Carl finally calmed down from his breakdown of fear, I was gently rocking him back and forth and Carl started to yawn. I couldn't help, but smile down at the kid; he's so cute and so young to be in this sort of world. He's only a kid, a twelve year old kid; he doesn't know how to live in this sort of life style. Kids should be out playing at the park, filling the air with laughter, playing with their friends, playing games like hide and seek or tag. This world we live in now, it won't be the same for them, it won't be the same for Carl, and it won't be the same for any of us. I heard Carl's little snores and looked down fast asleep in my arms, he must've exhausted himself from all the crying. I sighed in relief, but also sadness and let one tear slip from my eye. I heard knocking on the window and saw it was Daryl. I sighed in relief once again, but I looked down at Carl who was fast asleep in my arms. Glad that didn't wake him up. I scooted over towards the door and unlocked it. Daryl opened the door and saw me with Carl still in my arms.

"Ya alright?" I nodded and looked down at Carl. His eyes followed mine and looked at Carl.

"Took awhile for him to calm down, he's really worried about Lori." He scowled and I raised my eyebrows at him. Before I could say anything dad came up to us, his eyes full of rage anger and his whole body tensed up. "You okay dad?" He shook his head and leaned his arms against the edge of the truck of the bed.

"I'm beyond pissed."

"What the hell happened?"

"Lori and Shane were screwing around with each other." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. She left Carl all by himself to go and fuck Shane in the woods!? What kind of a mother is she!? My arms tightened around Carl's sleeping form as my protective instincts for a child kicked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I hissed, but made sure I didn't wake up Carl. Dad nodded and sighed in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with her!? She's still a married woman!"

"According to her not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rick was in Atlanta when this all started, he was still in coma. He died in Atlanta." I froze up when dad mentioned Rick's name. I completely forgot he was in Atlanta, shit no wonder why Carl wanted to help is mom in the woods last night, he was doing because he's the man of the house now. Tears started streaming down my face for Carl, he would never see his dad again and it broke my heart. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was Daryl. He pulled me into a hug with Carl still in my arms as I sobbed silently. Dad came over and put his hand on my back and started rubbing gently to calm me down and for comfort. I felt Daryl's lips gently press my forehead and rested his chin on my head. Dad kissed the side of my head and whispered comforting words in my ear. "It's going to be alright sweetheart; everything is going to be alright." I nodded, Daryl stayed silent not knowing what else to say, I did feel him tense up a little when I started crying, but he relaxed. I could tell he wasn't used to people touching him especially when it came to females. The moment didn't last long when he heard Lori's voice along with Shane's.

"Connor!" Dad groaned in frustration, I sadly sighed that the moment was over and Daryl huffed at the sound of Lori's voice. I looked down at Carl who was still fast asleep, kid can sleep through everything. Dad walked away from us, but he looked back at us and spoke to Daryl.

"Keep 'em safe." Daryl nodded and he continued to walk towards Lori who was already stomping her feet on the dirty road. Shane is not far behind her.

"Where the hell is Carl!?" She was livid, I've never seen her mad, but then again who hasn't.

"Lower your voice Lori." Dad's voice was stern and trying not to show angry he is. Lori glared at him and so did Shane. Well fuck, they're both together now.

"Where is my son!?" She screeched at dad, the other campers looked at dad, Lori and Shane. They all had confusing expressions wanting to know what's going on. All eyes were now on dad, Lori and Shane; see this is why I don't do well with big groups especially this one. "Where is my son Connor!?" That's it, she went over the limit. Dad is now boiling with rage, he's just good at not showing it in his face expect for his voice.

"You want to know where your son is!?" He pointed at me, I didn't like where this was going. "He's in my daughter's arms sleeping from exhaustion of all the crying he did because you scared the hell out of him!" I felt Daryl's arm tighten around my shoulder, his other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. My arms tighten around Carl again afraid he was going to start crying again, afraid of being scared as hell again. I don't want Carl to be afraid again, he's been through enough. I looked towards Daryl and motioned him to take Carl. He hesitated at first, but he nodded and gently took Carl out of my arms. Yet Carl has woken up from being passed to Daryl and now is sleeping in his arms. Man, it must've made him pass out or something. I glared over at Lori and Shane as she continued to yell at my dad.

"He is not your son! He is mine! I am his mother!" I brushed past dad and got up in Lori's face giving her a menacing glare at her and spoke words that surprised us all, but me.

"He is my god son!" Lori eyes went wide as did everyone else including dad and Daryl. Lori didn't say anything, but stumble back towards Shane catching her in his arms. I kept my menacing glare at her. Her eyes were wide like a deer in the headlights, her mouth dropped opened and she shook her head not wanting to believe it. "That's right, Rick made me and my dad god parents if something happened to you or Rick and guess what!? Rick was shot because his own partner didn't have his back, my dad came to his aid when Shane went to go be a hero and you know what dad said!?" Lori was still shocked and stunned to even answer any of the questions I just yelled at her, but she managed to shake her head no. "We'll be there, we'll sign the papers! We'll sign them and we did! We sign them because Rick had my dad's back and my dad had his! He was a better partner then you Shane! You're the reason Rick is dead Shane! You're the reason Carl lost his father!" After I was done yelling at Lori and Shane, the air was silent after my outburst. Lori was still shocked from being confronted by the truth and so was Shane. Everyone was shocked by the news, no one said a word and I mean no one said a word. I was breathing heavy, my whole body was shaking from all the yelling I did and my throat burned as I kept panting. Dad came up behind me, put his hands on my shoulders and guided me back towards Daryl who was still holding Carl in his arms. My expression softened up when I saw Carl still sleeping in Daryl's arms like a baby. Lori saw Daryl with Carl and tried to come over and take Carl, but Shane stopped her and whispered in her ear. Dad stopped for a moment and glanced back at Lori and Shane.

"Rick asked us because he knew we would be able to take good care of him." He fully turned around and looked at Lori and Shane straight in their eyes. "I did the same thing; Rick signed the exact same papers too. If I was killed or had died on the job, he would be my daughter's god father. We had this planned out straight from the beginning. When you threw Rick out of the house, he came to me, asked if he could stay a couple of days. I let him because I knew he was a good man. With those couple of nights we bonded, he made a bond with my daughter. A father and daughter relationship and with that we became good friends, we became best friends. He told me everything about his life and I told him mine, I had told him how I lost my wife. She was killed on the line of duty back when we used to live in Washington D.C. She was a cop just like Rick and myself. She had died protecting the two people she loves and I would do the same thing and so would Rick. He loved you Lori and he would die for you and you're just going to throw that away? If yes, then you're not the woman I thought you were." With that dad guided me back towards ours, Daryl and Merle's camp, we both didn't look back, Daryl looked at Lori and Shane and shook his head. He handed Carl to dad, put him gently in his arms and walked towards me. I just stood there like a frozen statue, Daryl put a hand on my shoulder and I didn't even flinch from his touch.

"You alright?" I didn't look up at him or acknowledge him; I just stood there and didn't move. "Layla?" His voice was full of worry and concerned, he slightly back away from and took at least three steps away from me to talk to dad. I don't know why it still shocks me that Rick Grimes is my god father. I know dad, Rick and I discussed this a while back maybe when I was like thirteen years old. I still don't know why it shocks me. Before I knew, my body had went numb, my legs buckled underneath me and I hit the ground with a loud thud. The only voice I heard was Carl waking up from his long nap.

"Where's Layla? Where's my sister?" After that my world went black.

**Daryl Dixon's POV**

I was concerned for Layla, when Connor (her dad) walked her back to our camp, she suddenly stopped. Connor came over; I gently put Carl in his arms as he was still sleeping. Man, that kid must've been exhausted. Not once he woke up from the screaming being heard. I honestly thought Layla's yelling would attract walkers, but it wasn't that loud of yelling I've heard before. Man she has one hell of a voice. I walked over to Layla who just stood there like a statue not even flinching when I put my hand gently on her shoulder.  
"You alright?" She didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge me. I became slightly concerned for her well being and her health. When was the last time she ate? I could see the hand print bruise on her neck fully in the light. Dark blue and purple with a splash of a sicken yellow color made me concerned. She was nearly choked to death last night, she shouldn't be yelling like that. "Layla?" Nothing, not words came out of her mouth just kept looking at the ground. I took two to three steps back to talk to Connor. He looked at me his expression was full of worry just as mine is too.

"Everything okay?" I shook my head and glanced back at Layla. Connor followed my gaze. Once he saw Layla, his face expression turned from worried to complete horror. He looked back at me and started handing me to Carl. "We need to get her back into the tent now?"

"Where's Layla?" We both froze when he heard soft voice; we both looked at Carl who was waking up from his nap. He rubbed his tired eyes and spoke again. "Where's my sister?" Before any of us could ask, we heard a loud thud hit the ground. We both looked towards where Layla was standing only she wasn't standing, she on the ground unconscious.

"LAYLA!" I sprinted towards her unconscious body and slid to my knees next to her. Everyone turned towards their attention to us and saw Layla lying on the ground not waking up. I pressed two fingers on her neck to check a pulse, it was still there, but it was weak. I checked her wrist for a pulse, same, it was weak. I heard footsteps running towards Connor, Carl, Layla and I and started asking questions.

"Oh my god." I didn't look up as I was checking Layla for any injuries, minor or major I still checked just in case even check for bites too. She was cleaned, so what the hell happened that made her collapse? I looked up to see the old man named Dale and the two blonde sisters Amy and Andrea. They all looked concerned for Layla even though they all I haven't probably met.

"What happened?" Dale spoke then Amy spoke before I could.

"Is she going to be alright?" I didn't answer her because I didn't know what's wrong with Layla. I ignored everyone else with their questions, looked up at Connor who was still holding Carl in his arms. The kid looked confused and didn't know what was happening. He was at a lost.

"Layla?" I looked at Carl who was about to cry once again, this kid has been through enough and he doesn't need to see Layla like this. "What's with Layla? What's wrong with my sister?" His eyes were glistening with upcoming tears; I got up quickly away from Layla's side towards Connor and Carl. I went to go and get Carl out of Connor's arms, but the kid already jumped out of Connor's and into mine. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and started to cry softly in my shoulder. I looked at Connor and glanced towards Layla.

"Ya need to be with her Connor, you're the only one who knows what's wrong with her." He nodded and took two steps towards Layla; he kneeled down to check her pulse like I did and everything else. What made her shut down like that? What made her want collapse to the ground?

"What's wrong with my sister?" I looked down at Carl who was still softly crying in my neck, I rubbed his back to try and keep the kid calm, I looked at Amy and Andrea and walked towards them. Andrea saw me coming with Carl and she walked up to me.

"Take Carl; keep at a safe distance till we know what's wrong with Layla. Keep him occupied as long as ya can, if he starts askin questions, make somethin up." She nodded and I put Carl in her arms. He started to protest, but I whispered in his ear. "Carl, I need ya to go with Andrea and Amy. Don't worry about Layla; she'll be fine I promise. I'll come get ya as soon as she wakes up okay?" He nodded, Andrea was now holding him in her arms, he latched onto Andrea and Amy came up and started to comfort Carl. Andrea nodded back at me and I went back to help Connor and Layla. Andrea and Amy walked back towards the camp; I saw Lori and Shane come running towards them as Andrea explained what happened. She looks over at us and see's Connor holding Layla in his arms. I looked away from her and went back to Connor and Dale. Dale rested his forehead on Layla's forehead probably checking her temperature or something. He looked up at me, he looked worried.

"She has a slight fever, but I think she may have passed out from dehydration." It would make sense, if she did then it wasn't something major some a minor health problem. "When was the last time she ate?" I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me." He looked at Connor for answers; he looked at Dale and sighed.

"Layla always had a problem with not keeping up with her health. Whenever she gets sick it only lasted for maybe about five days and she only gets sick for four times every year."

"Really?" Dale looked shocked just as I was; Connor went on explaining Layla's health.

"Layla's immune system is strong, stronger than any of us here even mine. She must've inherited it from her mother's side of the family."

"How do you know that?"

"Because her mother's immune system was actually the same as Layla's. However, they have a limited line of stress levels." I scrunched my eyebrows together and gave Connor a weird look. What the hell is he talking about?

"What do ya mean by limited stress?"

"It means she can't have a lot of stress or her body will shut down on her when she feels a numbness feeling."

"I'm guessin with the outburst she had made her stress level go over the limit huh?" Connor nodded, I looked back down at Layla in Connor's arms.

"Do you have any water in the RV?" Dale looked at him and nodded.

"I can do better, bring Layla to the RV, she won't be comfortable sleeping in a tent." Connor nodded, he stood up and carried Layla bridal style towards the RV. Dale and I were right behind him, I glanced over towards the rest of the camp Lori and Shane was watching Connor and Dale walking towards the RV. I shook my head and continued walking with Connor and Dale.

"Daryl!" Amy ran over towards me with a small first aid kit in her hands. "Andrea is with Carol and Sophia; I came to see if I could help." I nodded and gestured her to follow me. We both walked in the RV towards the back, Dale was sitting at the table and Connor was sitting on the bed with Layla. As we approached quietly, Connor was holding Layla's hand and gently rubbing it with his thumb. He looked up and saw us; I looked at Layla and saw that she was awake barely. We both sighed in relief knowing that Layla would be okay after all, she looked a little pale, but it looks like she'll be okay after all. See saw us and gave us a small smile.

"Hey." I let Amy go first and she kneeled in front of Layla, she went through the first aid kit and pulled out a tiny flashlight. She shined it in Layla's eyes. She turned it off and looked at all of us.

"Her pupils are dial aided a little probably from dehydration and the stress. When was the last time she drank and eat?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Connor.

"Last time she ate was maybe about two days ago and I don't know if she's been drinking water or not. I should've paid more attention."

"Ain't anybody's fault, we've all been through hell the past couple of days." Amy nodded and put in her intake on this.

"Daryl's right, with all of what happened in the last couple of days, I would understand why she hasn't eaten." We all nodded, Amy took out some vitamin bottle and handed it to Connor. "Make sure she takes some of these for awhile, I don't know if she's naturally pale or not, but I just want to make sure. Also make sure she drinks plenty of water and have some food in her system and some rest. Hopefully by tomorrow she'll be back up on her feet. Do you want me to bring in Carl; I know he's been asking Andrea about Layla." I looked at Connor and he nodded. I looked at Amy and nodded.

"I told Carl I would come and get him if Layla wakes up." She nodded, packed up her first aid kit and got up. She looked back at Layla and smiled.

"I'll come back and bring some water and some food." Layla nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Amy." She nodded and we both started to head out of the RV, I followed Amy towards their camp that they were set up at and saw Andrea, Carl, Carol and her little girl Sophia. They were huddled around a little camp fire; Carl was sitting on Andrea's lap playing with the ends of his shirt. Andrea looked up at us walking towards them; Carl looked up and saw Amy and me approaching. He quickly got off of Andrea's lap and ran towards me. I kneeled down to his level as he latches his arms around my neck. I stiffened up a little, but relaxed and awkwardly wrapped my arms around Carl's small form.

"Layla is awake, you wanna go see her?" He pulled away to look at me and nodded.

"I wanna go see my sister." I chuckled and nodded, he let go, but he took my hand and lead him towards the RV where Layla was staying for the night. "Do you know what happened to Layla?" I looked down at Carl who was looking straight ahead; he glanced towards the left of the camp and caught eyes with Lori. The kid is probably still mad at his mom for leaving him all by himself scared half to death. We kept walking towards the RV before we went in I stopped walking. Carl looked up at me with a confused expression. I kneeled in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Layla was dehydrated and was not eating, do you know why?" Carl glanced at the ground and started shuffling his feet. He knew what was going on and why Layla wasn't eating; he glanced up at me and sighed.

"She was thinking about her mom." My heart felt like it was going to shatter into pieces; I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked a difficult question.

"Do you know what happened to her ma?" Carl nodded his head and glanced back at the ground.

"She died on the job." My eyebrows furrowed together, but I needed to know what were dealing with Layla's emotions. Even though I'm not good with emotions or women when they cry, never really had to deal with that. I light squeezed Carl's shoulder and he looked up at me. "She was a cop like dad was."

"Do you know when she was died?" He nodded and sighed.

"Two years ago, she was killed over the summer time. That's why it's hard for Layla, summer used to be Layla's favorite season, but not anymore." I pulled Carl into a hug; Layla must've known what Carl was feeling when his father died. I rubbed his back to comfort him, I never really like my father, but no kid at Carl's age should live without a father. He doesn't deserve it. I didn't hear him cry so I guess he was done crying for now at least, I pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Ya know Layla won't let anythin happen to ya right?" He nodded. "And ya know I won't let anythin happen to ya right?" He nodded, I've always had a soft spot for kids especially at Carl's age, not in a creep way or anything like that, but with kids with a trouble past or an abusive parent yeah I have a soft spot for that. "Come on, let's go see Layla." I opened the RV door, Carl ran inside and as I got in he was already climbing in bed with Layla. He laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Layla started stroking his hair as he started to fall asleep; she looked over at me and smiled a little. I walked over and kneeled next to her by the bed.

"Hey," I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, how are ya feelin?" She chuckled a little and looked back down at Carl.

"I'm okay, I feel better which is good." I nodded.

"You should be back on ya feet tomorrow, but you still need to take it easy, don't want to over stress ya." She nodded, she looked back down at Carl who was sleeping next to her and she kept stroking his hair as he sleeps. I could see her as a protective mother to Carl, I mean she's been there for him when his parents were going through a tough time at least that's what Connor told me, but still I feel bad for the kid and I feel bad for Layla. They both lost someone they love and now they have to deal with the grief. I looked at Layla she looks calm and peace and I'm going to ruin that with asking this question. "He told me about your ma." She nodded, but she didn't look up at me.

"She was on the force when we used to live in Washington D.C. She was doing overtime during the summer and one day I had to go to work with her. There was a chase in one of the towns and she was called in. We drove to the town that was being held as hostage or something like that, I don't really remember what happened."

"Ya don't have to talk about it; we can talk about something else." She looked up at me and nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just I don't want Carl to have to hear it again." I nodded in agreement, there was a comfortable silence in the RV expect you could hear everyone else working outside and hear Officer Friendly's voice ordering people what to do and giving them jobs and chores. All I need to worry about is, Layla, Carl and hunting for food to feed them. That's all I need to worry about. "What are you thinking about?" Layla's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts and back to real world. I looked at her and she raised her eyebrows at me. "I said what are you thinking about?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"To be honest, there's really nothing to think about, just wondering how are we going to survive this." She nodded; she tried to reach for my hand with her shaky hand, but I reached for hers first and the shaking stopped. Our fingers interlaced with each other's, I looked up at her and the corner of her lips started to twitch into a smile. I couldn't help, but smile a little either, this is all new to me, I'm never nice, I'm usually a jackass to everyone and don't give a shit about anyone expect for my brother. He's family by blood and I only cared about him that's it, there was no one else I cared about expect Merle. He's blood and nothing could get between us. However, Merle did change a little after he was honorably discharged in the army a couple years back, said that he met a guy in the barracks before he left, always talking about his wife and little girl. Said that he couldn't wait to go back home and see his wife and little girl again and said he would be transferred to be in Washington at the Pentagon. "Layla,"

"Yeah?" I thought about asking her, but I decided against it because I don't want her to be made or to get upset. I mentally shook the thought off and sighed.

"Never mind, its nuthin important." She looked down at our hands and sighed. She still looks very tired, I light squeezed her hand, and she looked up at me and her brown honey nut eyes stared into my blue eyes. They were beautiful and memorizing with hidden emotions in uncharted territory. She broke eye contact first and cleared her throat.

"I should probably get something to eat and then get some sleep so I can actually get up tomorrow." She tried to get up, but I gently pushed her back down.

"Yer suppose to stay in bed, I'll go and get ya some food and for Carl. I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon." She sighed in defeat and nodded. I gently pushed her down on the bed; our hands were still laced together, she looked up at me and we both gazed into each other's eyes. There was something there, some sort of feeling inside of me like I need to be with her like I need to protect her and Carl. I have this urge to protect the both of them and to be near them at all times and to worry about them. I shook the feeling off for now and let go of her hand. Part of me didn't want to let go of her hand because it was so soft and warm, but I had to go and find Connor and talk to him about something. "I'm gonna get Carl and ya some food, you need somethin in yer system." She nodded and gave me a real smile.

"Thank you Daryl for everything." I nodded and gave her a smile.

"No problem, now get better, Carl is going to need a little play date when ya out of bed and better." She chuckled and nodded. God I love it when she's smiles and chuckles. God I maybe in love with her since I met her and that was only hours ago.

"Daryl." I turned around to look at her. "You think you can get some clothes out of my bag, if I'm going to stay in bed and can't leave, somebody is going to have to get me some clothes." I chuckled a little, but she is right though.

"I'll have Connor get you some clothes, now quit stalling me woman." She chuckled and so did I as I started to walk out of the RV. I walked back towards our camp until I was stopped by Officer Friendly.

"Hey Daryl!" I groaned in annoyance and shook my head. I turned around and saw Shane walking towards me. "I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Now is not the time, gotta get Layla some food, clothes and the little man something to eat as well, kind of busy at the moment."

"Look, I just want to talk."

"Well talk, whata ya want?"

"Lori wants to talk to Layla, apologize after what happened. She didn't mean to leave Carl by himself; she told him she would be right back."

"Yea, after you guys was screwin around until a few walkers tried to ya both apart."

"She didn't mean to leave him alone,"  
"Then she needs to get her straight and start thinkin about her boy and stop screwin around. The boy was scared shitless thought he lost his ma." Shane bowed his head in shame and glanced up at me.

"I know and it won't happen again, I swear to you."

"The only person you need to swear is to Layla, both ya'll need to tell her that. Make Layla believe yer sorry." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "Talk to her tomorrow when she's all better and back on her feet. She needs rest and Carl won't leave her side. I don't want her to get all stressed about it, at least not tonight." He nodded quickly and sighed in relief.

"I'll go and tell Lori." With that he jogged over towards Olive Oil who was sitting with her face buried in her hands. She looked up when Shane approached her with the news of Layla. Her face lit up with excitement, I turned around and headed towards our camp. My mind was already focusing on Layla and Carl, they both have been through hell, but they have each other which are a good thing. But there's something that's been bugging me for awhile now and I need the answer in order to get it off my mind. I saw Connor setting up his tent next to ours; I don't know whether if I should ask him yet or not, but I think it will have to wait. I don't know when, but I know it will be soon, maybe in a few days I'll ask him. All I know is that my mind will be focusing on hunting and Layla.


	3. Friend of Foe? Your Choice!

**Hey guys! I did some re-editing of this chapter. Not a whole lot just changing some things like a name and changing some words around.**

**Chapter 4 is almost done, I just have one more POV of one of my characters. His is short and a lot has happened and I added some of my own characters that I made up with my mind cause I'm that awesome. **

**I don't own the Walking Dead Cast!  
**

**I own Layla and Connor Watson and Sean Gallagher! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe? You're Choice!

**Layla Watson's POV  
**

It felt like hours when I was put for bed rest, Carl is not going to leave my side anytime soon, Daryl went to get us some food and clothes and dad went to go and put up the tent. I did fall back asleep for a little bit, but was woken up by something loud on top of the RV. Didn't know what it was, but ignored it. I looked down at Carl who was stirring in his sleep, this kid gets more sleep then I do. He groaned a little, rubbed his tired eyes and looked around at his surroundings. I couldn't help, but smile. "Slept okay kiddo?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"A few hours I think, don't really know what time it is." He nodded and laid his head back down on my stomach. "Oh no you don't, you need to go and eat."

"But I'm not hungry." He whined at me as I heard his stomach growl. I chuckled and he groaned.

"Well, you stomach says otherwise." He sighed in defeat and nodded, he was about to get out of bed until the RV doors opened. Andrea came in with two plates of food for me and Carl. She smiled when she saw that Carl and I were awake.

"Special delivery for Carl and Layla." Andrea smiled and we both chuckled. She handed a plate for Carl and she handed me my plate. I took the plate of food and smiled at her.

"Thank you Andrea, I was wondering when Daryl was gonna come back."

"He went hunting after he put you some clothes on the table; he even went to Lori's tent and grabbed clothes for Carl. When he came back you already went back to sleep."

"Oh, I didn't hear him come in."

"He didn't want to wake you up, he thought you needed the rest, you did kind of scary the living shit out of everyone especially him."

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't know my stress level was over the limit. I should be more careful."

"You didn't know these last couple of days has been rough on everyone." Andrea rested her hand on mine and smiled. "If you need to talk about anything, I'll be there to listen." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you Andrea." She nodded, let go of my hand and started to walk away. "Oh by the way, what are we eating?" Andrea turned around and smirked at us.

"It's squirrel." With that she walked away, I looked down at my plate and poked at curiously. I ate a damn squirrel. I looked over at Carl who stopped eating and handed me his plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I nodded in agreement, took his plate and set in down on the floor.

"Yeah me either," We both swallowed our last bite and went back to sleep waiting for what tomorrow brings us.

"Layla, Layla wake up." I groaned as I peeled my eyes opened and the sun was shining in my eyes. I rubbed my tired eyes as my vision started to become clear again. Dad was kneeing next to the bed, his hand rested on mine and smiling at me as he watched me wake up. I propped myself using my elbows and gave dad a small smile. I looked down at the bed and noticed Carl wasn't next to me.

"Where's Carl?"

"He's with Carol and Sophia."

"What about Lori and Shane?"

"Shane is on guard duty and Lori is down by the quarry doing laundry with the other women." I nodded, sat up and leaned against the wall.

"How's Carl doing?" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"He seems to be doing alright; he's probably needed a good night rest." I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. Damn, it's sore; this bed is not as comfortable as it seems to be.

"Has he talked to Lori yet?" He shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"Hasn't spoken a word to her since he got up, he's been avoiding her like she's some plague."

"He's probably still mad at her for leaving him alone. He lost his dad and he doesn't want to lose his mom."

"Well, the guilt finally settled in for both Lori and Shane."

"At least they both understand what they've done wrong; they should have never left Carl alone back at camp."

"Well, let by gones be by gones." I nodded; I pushed the covers away from me, dad stood up, backed up towards the table and I swung my legs over the bed. I ran my fingers through chocolate brown hair that went down my elbows. I looked up to see dad smiling at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing, you look so much like your mother." I chuckled a little and looked down at the floor.

"You think mom would be able to survive this new world if she was still alive?" Dad glanced at the floor and nodded without hesitation.

"She would do anything to keep us both safe from those walkers especially Carl. She would have done anything to protect us. Hell, she would have taken down a herd of walkers; you've seen her when she gets pissed off." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I could actually see that happen." We both laughed for a little bit, I put my feet on the floor and stood up. My legs weren't shaking, my head wasn't throbbing with a headache, I wasn't dizzy and I wasn't as sore when I first woke up. Dad's smile grew wider then before knowing that I was going to be okay. I smiled at him as I walked towards the table were Daryl left my clothes. I looked at the seat and saw my duffle bag sitting there. "Why's my duffle bag here?"

"I stored your weapons, your firearms, bow, arrows, hunting knives, dagger and ammo. Everything is in there, counted all the ammo, the arrows everything. Daryl and I made sure of it." I nodded, unzipped my duffle bag, looked in it and saw that everything in there. Both my firearms were cleaned along with my bow and arrows. I couldn't help, but smile at what they both did, I gave dad a hug and he returned the gesture.

"Thanks dad." He patted my back and kissed the top of my head.

"It was no problem; you never really did like cleaning your stuff anyway." I chuckled and playfully punch him in the chest.

"I'm going to go and change out of these clothes." He nodded and head for the RV door.

"Come on out when you're ready, Carl is anxious to see you and so is everybody else."

"Does that include Lori and Shane?" He chuckled, shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself as well." With that he opened the door and walked back outside. I chuckled, shook my head and sighed. I took off the clothes that I slept in and put on fresh new ones. I put on black bra and underwear, black knee length leggings, a black skirt that was easy enough to move around and a black Green Day t-shirt. I put on my thigh belt on my right thigh; I grabbed my black desert eagle 50 cal and put it in my thigh belt holster. I grabbed my black belt and put it on, grabbed my glock 22 and put it in my left belt holster, grabbed my curve dagger and put it in the right holster of my belt. I put on my black archery gloves and arm guard on my left hand and arm, I put on my black fingerless glove on my right hand, my wrist cuff with the ancient Celtic symbol and I touched my neck and sighed in relief when I felt my mother's Celtic cross necklace around my neck. If I had lost it, I wouldn't forgive myself at all. As I grabbed my bow from my duffle bag, the door opened and I turned around only to be greeted by Lori.

"Hi." She gave me a small smile; I looked at her she was wearing blue jeans, brown boots, white tank top and a blue over sized plaid shirt. I glanced at the floor and then went back getting ready. I grabbed my bag of arrows and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my black bow, made sure the strings were all good and tight. "How are you feeling?" I stopped fiddling with my bow and glanced at her from behind.

"Feeling fine." She nodded.

"I'm glad, everyone was worried, but they'll be glad that you're okay." I nodded and slung my bow over my shoulder, grabbed my duffle bag and fully turned around and I was face to face with Lori.

"Do you need something?"

"I came to apologize for my outburst yesterday and wanted to thank you for taking care of Carl."

"I should I accept your apology?" I hissed in a clam voice, but not in an anger voice. "You left Carl by himself by his tent, scared out of his mind and you're screwing around with your husband's best friend."

"Shane told me Rick had died when this world went to hell; he's the one that was there for both me and Carl. I'm a widow now and Shane is here for me. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I'm not giving up on him, I'm never going to give up on Rick. I know he's still out there, looking for you and Carl with every last breath he has." I hissed at her with anger and rage in my voice, but in a calmly matter. "I'm not giving up on Rick and I know he wouldn't give up on either me or dad." With that I burst out of the RV and slammed the door shut. It grabbed everyone's attention, I stormed towards dad's truck, and I glanced back and saw Shane jogging towards me. I rolled my eyes in frustration and scowled.

"Layla!" I kept walking not even looking back at Shane, but he caught up with me and he sounded pretty pissed off. Great, just what I need. "What the hell was that back there!?"

"The hell you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! Lori came in that RV to apology to you!" I stopped stalking towards the truck and gave Shane a menacing glare.

"If you call that an apology, then she has a lot of ass kissing to make up for it, but she shouldn't even apology to me! She need to apology to Carl, not me! Carl is her son; she needs to apology to him!" I stalked away from Shane and finally made it to the truck. I opened the doors and threw my duffle bag in the back seat of the truck. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I sighed in frustration. "Shane, I don't want to deal with your bullshit at the moment."

"What makes ya think I'm Shane?" A familiar gruff Southern accent voice came from behind me; I glanced to the side and saw Daryl holding a string of squirrels slung over his shoulders and his crossbow in his other hand. I sighed out loud and turned towards him so I'm facing him. He was wearing a dark green shirt wife beater shirt, dark blue faded cargo pants and dark brown construction boots. His face was sweaty and dirty, looks like he just got back from hunting. "What did the Officer Friendly do now?" His rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts; I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Pissed because I didn't accept Lori's apology, but she shouldn't apology to me. She should be apologizing to Carl." I hissed at him, turned around and slammed the truck door shut. My heart was racing in my chest, my breathing was heavy and my head was throbbing in pain. It was forming into a migraine; I leaned against the truck and took in slow and steady breathing or at least trying. "She should be apologizing to Carl not me. She was grateful that I took care of Carl, but she still won't get it." I felt the burning of tears in my eyes; I fought them back and swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder, a familiar smoky scent mixed in with cologne radiating from his body and his hot breath hitting the back of my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Everything is goin to be alright darlin," My entire body relaxed at his touch, his hot breath send shivers down my spine and my breathing started to become relaxed and steady. I closed my eyes, sighed in relaxation and kept listening to Daryl's voice. "Ain't nothin ya can do, just calmed down woman." I slightly nodded and let out the breath I was holding in, I felt Daryl's other hand on my arm as he rubbed my arm gently and his lips slightly touching my ear. Shivers ran down my spine as his hot breath is hitting my exposed skin on the back of my neck, the feel of his warm hand on my arm is making me melt on the inside and my mind was spinning around me. What the hell is going on with me? Why am I feeling like a love sick teenager? Oh wait, I am a teenager, but I mature for my age because I didn't give a fuck about high school. Never liked being there in the first place, kind of glad the apocalypse happened because I didn't do my homework. "You feelin better now?" My eyes snapped opened, pulling me back to reality and turned around to meet Daryl's face. We both gazed into each other's eyes, never breaking contact and our faces were inches away from each other. His hand was still on my arm and unintentionally reached for his other hand that was on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah I feel better now, thank you." He nodded and released both my shoulder and my arm from his grasp. Suddenly I felt cold when he removed his hands from my shoulder and my arm. He shifted awkwardly under the uncomfortable silence and scratched the back of his head; I wrapped myself around my waist with my arms and looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with Daryl.

"I'm gonna go skin these squirrels and give them to Carol to make stew out of them." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay, I was gonna go find dad and see what I can do to help around here. Was thinkin about putting up a perimeter around camp you know alert us if a walker comes towards camp." He nodded and adjusted his string of squirrels he caught on his shoulder.

"Not a bad idea, wait up for me before you do anythin." I nodded, turned around, opened the back door of the truck and started to look through some black duffle bags. "What ya lookin for?" I didn't answer his question just yet until I found the bag that I was looking for. I grabbed it, closed the truck door and turned around to face Daryl. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smirked and held up the bag.

"Follow me." I walked towards the RV and the rest of camp. I found Amy, Andrea, Carol, Carol and Sophia sitting around the camp fire. The kids were playing around, keeping each other entertained. As we reached closer towards the camp fire Amy and Andrea were the first to notice us. They both shot up and gave me a hug. I put the bag down and returned the gesture. Amy was the first to break the silence.

"I'm glad you're alright." I pulled away from their hug and gave them both a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you guys for taking care of Carl." They both nodded and gave me smiles. Andrea spoke before Amy could again.

"It was no problem, but he is hard to keep occupied."I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"I figured he would be, but fret not, I shall be able to keep him occupied." I smirked and they both raised their eyebrows in confusion. I grabbed the bag from the ground and walked towards the camp fire. Carl looked up; a huge smile broke on his face, got up and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Hey buddy, how are you doing this morning?" He pulled away and looked up at me with a smile.

"Good, I was waiting for you to wake up, but Daryl said I should eat breakfast." I glanced behind me and saw Daryl was blushing a little and looked around like he wasn't paying attention trying to hide his blushing. I chuckled, shook my head and looked back down at Carl.

"And did you eat breakfast?" He nodded quickly.

"We had left over squirrel from yesterday night's dinner. It's not bad the second time when we first ate it." I let out a little laugh, ruffled Carl's head and guided him towards the campfire. Amy, Andrea and Daryl followed us, Carl and I sat on a log and Amy, Andrea and Daryl sat on another log on the opposite side of the campfire. I opened up the duffle bag and took out a pair of walkie-talkies and some tools and small wires.

"Where did you get those walkie-talkies?" I looked up at Andrea and shrugged my shoulders.

"Dad and I stopped by the police station before we left for Atlanta, but before we left dad tried to get in contact with his old team back in Washington D.C." Amy's ears perked up and so did Carol's as well.

"Did he make contact?" I looked at Amy and nodded. "What did they say? Are they coming to help?" I glanced at the ground and started playing with the walkie-talkie. I felt so many eyes on me for mentioning that dad got in contact with his team. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but there was no way in backing out of this conversation.

"Layla?" I was snapped back to reality and out of my own thoughts and looked at Carl who rests his hand on my leg. I gave him a small smile and rested my hand on his. I looked back at everyone else and sighed.

"Dad was able to connect through the Pentagon just in time before his team left for evacuation. He was able to in contact with his 1st commanding officer Sean Gallagher said Los Angeles has fallen and soon Washington would soon fall to the dead. He told dad that he would gather up the team and meet us in Atlanta and help out with any remaining survivors in about five days. This would be day three of their journey to Atlanta."

"So the government is still up and running?" I looked at Carol and shook my head.

"I kept in contact with Sean while we were riding towards Atlanta told us that the government has fallen. He and the team barely mad it out before it was nuked."

"Just like Atlanta." I looked towards Daryl who was skinning his kills and nodded. To be honest, I thought he wasn't listening to the conversation; guess it perked up his ears too.

"There's no government, no democracy, no politics, no nothing. As he drove to Atlanta Sean said that Fort Benning was up and running, says that their taking survivors in and the CDC is up and running as well to find out what caused this virus and how to cure it."

"When did ya talk to yer friend Sean again?"

"About a couple of days ago, maybe day two when Sean and the team left Washington. I couldn't get in contact with him yesterday night when we were on the highway, lost the connection and the battery when out on both walkie-talkies. Need to find a way to charge them so I can get back in contact with Sean. I was going to work on it yesterday, but that obviously didn't happen. So hopefully, I can get one of them to work, contact Sean and tell him where we are."

"If their not here to rescue us then why are they coming to find you and your dad?" I looked towards Andrea and started fiddling with the walkie-talkie.

"Because my dad saved his team from being killed back when they were in Iraq." Everyone fell silent, but I continued on. "They will stand by my dad's side no matter what the situation is, they trust him and so do I." I looked back down at the walkie-talkie I was working on, took out my curve dagger and cut the white wire. I took out a brand new clean white wire and put in near the sockets from where the old wire was. "Carl look in the bag and see if you can find any of that putty stuff in there?" He nodded and started rummaging through the bag. "It should be in brown wrapping paper or something like that." As he was rummaging through the bag, I took the other walkie-talkie, but I turned it on instead. The red light was on. "Guess this one didn't run out of battery just yet." As I was about to turn it off, I heard a static voice coming from it.

_"Connor?"_ I froze and looked down at the walkie-talkie. Everyone's ears perked up as they heard the static voice too. _"Connor? Layla? Are you there? Please respond."_ My heart started pounding in my chest and my breathing had stopped from hearing Sean's voice_. "Connor, Layla, this is Fox Trot 172 company, please respond." _

"Holy shit." I looked up at everyone else; Daryl had stopped skinning his kill when he heard the Sean's voice and so did everyone else.

_"Connor, Layla, this is Fox Trot 172 company, please respond."_ I pressed the button to reply and spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"This is Layla Watson, daughter of Connor Watson responding." I let go of the button, waited for about five seconds until I heard Sean's voice again.

_"Layla? Is that you? I can barely hear you." _

"Shit." I growled, sprung to my feet and ran towards the RV. Daryl and everyone else did as well and followed me. Dale saw me running towards the RV and looked alarmed. He stood up from his lawn chair and raised his rifle.

"Layla is everything alright? What's wrong?" I didn't answer Dale; I climbed the ladder of the RV and stood up top of it. I pressed the button to replay to Sean.

"Sean? Sean? Can you hear me?" I released the button and waited for his replay. Five seconds have gone by and I looked down at Amy, Andrea, Carol, Carl and Daryl. "Someone go and get dad! Tell him that Sean made contact hurry!" Andrea nodded and head towards the woods, probably saw dad head down to the quarry. I looked down at everyone else who gathered around including Lori and Shane. Twenty seconds have gone by and no replay before I pressed the button, Sean's voice came back.

_"Layla this is Fox Trot 172 Company, we hear you loud and clear."_ I sighed in relief and pressed the button.

"Holy shit Sean; you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. Where the hell are you?"

_"We're about three miles out, we're almost to Atlanta."_

"Sean once you hit the highway of Atlanta, you need to stop once you see the sign that says 'Welcome to Atlanta'. It was nuked and crawling with walkers, it's not safe to go into the city. I repeat it's not safe to go into the city."

_"Just like what they did to Washington, shit! I knew they would do this! Damnit!"_

"Sean, dad and I are going to meet you at the sign and bring you to our camp. We have survivors."

"_Alright, we have enough, food, water and weapons to help out and keep them safe. If they are worried that we're going to kill them, tell them were not, we are friendly's. We are not part of the government anymore. It's gone. Olympus has fallen. I repeat Olympus has fallen." _

**Daryl Dixon's POV**

_"Olympus has fallen."_ Those words were still ringing in my head as I look on Layla's expression. Disbelief is her face expression and pain was shown in her eyes. Olympus has fallen, must be some code name for something, but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. _"Layla? Are you still there? Did I lose you?" _Layla couldn't speak; she was too shocked to even press the button. She couldn't eve move if she wanted too, she's too shook up. I couldn't take it anymore; I can't stand to see Layla like this.

"I can't find Connor." I looked turned around and saw Andrea jogging towards the group. My eyes widened when Andrea said that, trying to process what the hell just happened. Connor is missing? What the hell.

"What do ya mean you can't find him? He's got to be around here somewhere!" I hissed at her, she went next to her sister Amy and whispered something in her ear. Amy looked at her wide eyes and shook her head, but Andrea didn't look like she was going to listen to her little sister. She then looked at me and sighed.

"I'm going to take someone with me to look for Connor some more, he can't be that far from camp. I think he was with Merle said something about going hunting to get some food for the camp. I'll take T-dog and we'll look around." I nodded, I know Andrea can find Connor and Merle, I know Merle wouldn't do anything to put Connor in danger, but then again it's Merle were talking about. He's always in trouble.

"Go on, I'll stay here. Keep an eye out specially Layla." I looked up at the RV and saw Layla now sitting onto of the RV, but her back was to everyone. Shane and Lori were still looking at her, but everyone else went there separate ways, trying to give her some privacy. I sighed and looked back at Andrea. "Just hurry and find Connor." She nodded.

"I will I promise." She then whistled over to T-dog, he turned around to see her and motioned him to come over. He came over and whispered in his ear about the situation. He nodded and they both head back into the woods. I looked back up at the RV, Layla was still looking away from us, but she was finally responding to her friend Sean. I sighed and walked over to the RV, I noticed that her shoulders were slightly shaking and she was muffling her cries. Sean must have told her something she didn't like or she didn't want to believe it. Before I could even get closer to the RV, I heard Connor's voice echoing throughout the camp.

"Daryl!" I turned around and what do you know, Connor and Merle are back from there hunt. Andrea and T-dog were right behind them as they enter the camp. Connor gave the string of squirrels to Merle and walked over towards me. "What's going on? What's this I hear about someone from Washington contacting us?" I sighed and ran my hand through my short hair.

"Layla was workin on the walkie-talkies, gettin them charged up fer us to use in case we need to go on a run into town to get supplies. Anyway, she turned one on to make sure it worked then we hear a voice. Said his name was Sean." Connor's eyes went wide and looked up at the RV.

"How long has she been up there?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked back up at the RV.

"Ten minutes I 'pose, said somethin 'bout Olympus has fallen," Before I could finish my sentence, Connor ran towards the RV and climbed up the latter. He walked over to Layla, kneeled next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He whispered something in her ear; she nodded, handed over the walkie-talkie to Connor, got up and walked over towards the latter. She climbed down the latter and she started walking towards Connor's truck. To be honest, I'm a little worried about her since I saw dried up tear stains on her face means something had happened to her father's company or something along those lines. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears away like she didn't care who saw or not. As she was walking towards the truck, I glanced at Shane who was on Layla's trail, bastard doesn't know when to quit. I highly doubt Layla wants to talk to Shane right now because it looks like she doesn't want to talk to anyone at this point. I sighed and shook my head. "Yo Shane!" He turned around and looked at me with a weird expression, I walked up to him with my crossbow slung over my shoulders and scratched the back of my head.

"Need somethin Dixon?" I sighed and ran my hand through my short hair.

"Think Layla needs sometime to herself, didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone." He looked glanced back towards Layla, she was sitting on the ground and her back leaned against the tires of the truck. She ran her hand through her long chocolate brown hair as she let the tears fall again. I hate seeing Layla like this, I think everyone hates to see Layla like this. Everyone expects her to be strong throughout this whole ordeal, but sometimes even the strongest person has moments of distraught and Layla is having one right now. Shane sighed and ran his hand through his black curly hair.

"When do you think she'll talk?" I shrugged my shoulders and scratched the back of my head.

"Who knows, whatever her friend Sean said to her, she's takin it to heart." Shane nodded and sighed.

"Hope she's going to be okay I mean, I know I've been an asshole to her, but I was only protecting Lori and Carl. She's my best friend's wife and son, but I had no idea Layla became a godmother to Carl. Rick never told me this."

"What happened to Rick? How did he die?"

"Before any of this happened, Rick was shot during a shoot out and went into a coma. I went to the hospital to try and save him, but the power went down and the heart meter went down. I tried everything to save him, but he was long gone. Next thing I know the Army is shooting everyone down the hall, infected or not, they still shot them like dogs."

"Shit, didn't know about that. Sorry 'bout yer friend." He nodded and glanced back at Layla.

"There are no words to describe what Layla has been through though, she's had it tougher then any of us."

"Heard 'bout that too, witnessed her mom gettin shot or somethin like that."

"She was killed on the line of duty when they used to live in Washington. Two years later, Connor retired from working at the Pentagon and decided to move away from Washington. Connor couldn't take it and he wanted to be there for Layla, so they moved down to Kings County. That's when we met them. Connor met Rick first and then me. He still wanted to do good and decided to join the force. Still close with Layla and spend some daughter and father time with her."

"Damn, never thought any of that happened to her. She had it pretty tough."

"That's only half of it." He looked at Shane and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Somethin else happened 'fore this happened?" He nodded and sighed.

"She was bullied through middle to high school." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"The fuck you just say?" Shane looked at me with a hint of guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"She was known as the black sheep in the flock, never made any friends. She tried once, but that didn't go so well."

"How bad was it?"

"It had gotten to the point where she was sent to the hospital for three broken ribs, sprained wrist, sprained ankle, busted lip and bruises covering her arms, neck, waist and legs." Fuck, I had no fucking idea she went through that shit. I didn't go through that shit because no one messes with the Dixons, but Layla doesn't need to go through that shit. What the fuck. I clenched my fists and I could feel my anger boiling in my veins. Layla doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She's so young and innocent, maybe not to everyone's eyes, but to my eyes, she's innocent. I took a deep breath and let it out and recomposed myself before Shane notices.

"Tell me ya caught 'ose mutherfuckers?" Shane nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Someone had recorded the entire thing and they handed over to us anonymously. There was enough evidence to put the entire group to court. However, the outbreak came and they were never tried for their crime."

"Fuckin a." Shane nodded.

"I know what you mean, I wanted those kids to rot in jail, and the thing is that Layla didn't even provoke them at all. She was just going to her locker to get her notebook for class and out of nowhere; they jumped her and started to beat the living shit out her."

"If I ever see those mutherfuckers, it's gonna be me they have a problem with." He nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I don't blame you, I probably give them hell." I nodded and looked back at Layla, she was still sitting on the ground, her head leaned against the tire of the truck and looks like her tears have subsided. I sighed and decided to go over there to make sure she's okay. I don't know why I'm so worried about her, maybe it's because he was similar scars both physically and emotionally. As I walked towards her, she had already turned her head towards me and gave me a weak smile. I saw dried up tear stains on her cheeks, probably didn't care who saw her crying. I glanced over towards our tents and saw Merle skinning the squirrels for dinner tonight. He looked up and nodded. He must've heard Layla crying a little, his face expression had this concerned look for Layla. Funny, you don't see that every day, but then again it's Merle. He never gets concerned about anything, but when it came to Layla, it's a different story. I looked back at Layla, who gave a small wave at me and I gave her a small smile. I set my crossbow in the bed of the truck and I sat down next to Layla and put my arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder and she sighed. It was silent, but it was a good kind of silent. All you could hear was the birds chirping, people mind their own business, everyone was working on something, I saw Connor still sitting on top of the RV with the walkie-talkie in his hand, Dale was on top of the RV sitting with him, Shane and Lori were sitting together talking with each other, Amy and Andrea were collecting laundry, Jim was working on a little alarm system near the camp, T-dog was chopping up some fire wood, have no idea where the Asian kid went probably went into town to get some supplies and food, Carol and Jacqui was with Carl, Sophia and the Morales kids watching them play around and Merle was sitting across from us skinning his kills so we could eat tonight.

Everyone was minding their own business this time, it felt good not having to worry about anything besides walkers and shit like that. I glanced down at Layla, she scooted over a little more towards me and I snaked my arm around her waist. She moved closer to me practically sitting on my lap, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my other arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head against my chest and I rested my chin on top of her head. For some reason I'm getting this warm feeling inside of me, I have never been this close to a girl before especially with one who has similar scars like I do. It was this weird feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I glanced up at Merle who was watching us, he smiled and shook his head and went back to skinning our dinner. Am I having feelings towards Layla? That can't be, she's like what fifteen, sixteen or something like that? I'm way too old for her. I'm like eight years older than her. Nothing could happen between us without everyone disapproving the age difference. I don't need people glaring and giving me disapproval looks, but why the fuck do I even care. They don't know me, fuck they don't the fuck they are talking about. Layla and I have something in common, we both have been in pain both physically and emotionally, we both lost our mothers at a young age and there was something else, but I don't remember what it was. We both have been through some pretty tough shit in our lives and I'm not going to let anything happen to Layla, I won't let anything happen to her. I'll do anything to protect her, anything.

"Daryl," I glanced down at Layla who still had her head leaned against my chest.

"Yea?" She lifts her head to look up at me and she gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say, but before I could say anything, she looked down and leaned her head against my chest again. She was listening to my steady heartbeat; I rubbed her shoulders with my hand and sighed.

"Everythin is gonna be okay, I won't let anythin happen to ya. I promise." She didn't say anything after that which made me a little worried.

"He's right." I looked up and looked at Merle and raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed and put down his knife and rested his elbows on his legs. Layla didn't look at him; she just tightened her grip around my waist. "He's never broken a promise to anyone, not to me and he won't break his cause if he does, I'll beat his ass for hurtin ya." I heard Layla chuckled a little and I couldn't help, but give Merle a half smile and I shook my head. "Don't worry sweetheart, my little bruther will always be there for ya, always. Ya can count on him for anythin, well,"

"Merle shut the fuck up!" He laughed out loud and so did Layla. She covered her mouth from laughing out loud at the last part of what Merle was going to say. At least she was smiling so I shouldn't be worrying about that. I couldn't help, but chuckle a little, I pulled Layla closer to me and she tightened her grip even more around my waist, but I didn't complain. I never had this much comfort in a long time. Actually, when was the last time I had this much contact with a girl? The last time I got with a girl was at a bar before this shit happened I mean it was a one night stand, she took me home with her, and I fucked her and left before she even woke up. Yeah, she was hot and all, but I didn't want anything like a relationship. I don't know anything about relationships at all, Merle always told me to tap her and get the fuck out of there, but there's something about Layla that I'm drawn to her and I don't know what it is. It's fucking with my head.

"Daryl," I looked up and saw Connor standing next to us, he looked stressed and tense, I glanced over at Merle, and he looked at Connor and stood up from his seat.

"Everythin alright?" Connor looked at Merle and shook his head. Something happened, but what?

"Fox Trot 172 Company are on there way here."

**Rick Grimes's POV**

Driving down the deserted road became unsettling quiet and no signs of life were making me unease. I've been driving for miles searching for any signs of life, but so far I have found nothing. I need to find Lori and Carl. I need to know that they are still alive. I have to find them. I don't know what I would do without my family. They have to be alive because our photo album is gone when I was at the house. So they have to be alive, they have to be. I hope Shane got out as well along with Connor and Layla. They have helped me out so much when Lori and I were having problems. God I hope they caught out, all of them. I looked at the gas meter it was almost empty. Sooner or later I'm going to have to stop and find a gas station even if there is gas left. I look on the left side of the road; I saw a dirt road path that leads to a farmhouse. Maybe I can try my luck there; maybe the people there can lend me a hand. Only one way to find out.


	4. Strength in Numbers

**Hey guys! Sorry for being super late on this story, I've been updating everything else that I completely forgot about this one as well. So I made up to you guys for being a really really REALLY long chapter, so I hope you guys can forgive me. Think of it as a peace offering. **

**So if you guys read Chapter 3 you know shit is about to go down. Lori apologizes to Layla, but Layla doesn't accept it, Shane gets mad at Layla for not accepting Lori's apology, but Layla tells him that she should apologize to Carl not her. She's angry and pissed off, but Daryl calms her down before she does anything idiotic or stupid. They both feel this warm feeling inside of each other, but they both quickly shake that unknown feeling off and head back towards the rest of camp. Everyone is happy that Layla is doing a lot better, but Layla doesn't get a break that easily. As she was fixing on of the walkie-talkies, she hears a familiar voice from the walkie-talkie. Connor's 1st commanding officer Sean Gallagher. He tells Layla that Olympus has fallen which meant that the government no longer exists. Daryl sees that Layla is about to crash once again, but Connor tells her to go back to camp. Daryl later finds out that they are both alike and that they both have been abused physically and mentally. He finds out that Layla has been bullied throughout her childhood also finding out that she was the black sheep in the entire flock. It had gotten to the point where Layla ended up being taken to the hospital for three broken ribs, sprained wrist, sprained ankle, busted lip and bruises covering her arms, neck, waist and legs. Daryl never imagined Layla dealing with all the horrors he had to deal with when he was living with his alcoholic father. Daryl promises Layla that he will protect her no matter what and nothing bad will happen to her. Connor comes back to the camp and tells Layla that his team is on his way to camp. Back on the road, Rick Grimes is in search for his wife and son hoping they are alright and safe from the walking dead. His mind also drifts off to Connor and Layla hoping they made it out alright and safe as well. **

**So that's all in the last chapter, in chapter 4 shit is really about to hit the fan, but I'm going to tell you about it. Now that will ruin the whole point about reading it. Again sorry for this chapter being late as I said before, I've been busy with school and I only have about two weeks left of school and then I'll be done. So without further ado, I give you chapter 4! Also, there is a character that is similar to an actor that I picked that is awesome to be in this story, let's see if you guys can figure it out! **

**I do not own the Walking Dead! I own Layla and Connor Watson, Sean Gallagher, Lucy Riggs, Natalie Barton, Anthony Carson, Dexter Brooks and Tiffany "Tiff" Lewis! I also do not own Darrin Call, he is owned by Criminal Minds! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 4: Strength in Numbers

**Layla Watson's POV**

I did just hear dad right? Sean is coming here? I haven't seen Sean in so long. I can't believe him and the company have survived the outbreak. However, I don't know what to say to him, the last time we saw each other it wasn't under happy company. Let's just say things didn't end well with me and Sean. Yeah, I was happy that Sean made it out alive and it was good hearing his voice, but I wasn't ready to see him in person yet. Dad knows what happened, but he didn't want Sean to know and we both kept it a secret. I glanced up at dad and I sighed. "Layla, they need to know." I closed my eyes and buried my face into Daryl's chest. I didn't want them to know yet, it wasn't the right time.

"Layla," I opened my eyes and looked up at Daryl who pushed a few strains of my hair out of my face. "What happened?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a shaky breath.

"I used to be in a relationship with Sean before this happened." I opened my eyes and glanced at Merle was still standing, he clenched his fists and I could feel Daryl's hold become even tighter. "A month later into our relationship, he cheated on me with one of the whores at my high school. Thought she was more beautiful than me." I felt Merle's eyes on me and dad was leaning against back end of the truck. I let out another shaky breath and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I thought Sean was different, thought he cared about me and I thought he would be there for me, but I guess I was wrong about that." I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I cried in Daryl's lap. I felt Daryl's hand rub my arm as he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't stop crying. I was so heartbroken and even more damaged then I was ever before. Sean was my best friend and now I don't even know what to do when he arrives. My shoulders were now shaking with my sobs and dad continued on.

"Sean was my 1st command." I could still feel Merle's eyes on me, Daryl was still holding onto me and dad shifted his weight on the truck and sighed. "I knew they were in a relationship and I knew Layla was falling for him, but I wasn't prepared for to get hurt." My eyes were still closed as I silently cried in Daryl's lap, I didn't care who saw my tears, I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. Before dad could say anything else, we heard a truck pull up to the quarry, I slightly pulled away to see who it was, but I already knew it was dad's company, his team that went to Afghanistan with him. It was one of those military that carry the soldiers in the back which was covered by some sort tent kind of fabric. I looked and saw there were two, so dad's entire team made it out alive. I saw Shane walk in front of the trucks and held his hand up telling them to stop, Dale also got up from his lawn chair on top of the RV with his rifle in his hand. Everyone had gotten up to see what was going on, I glanced over at Merle who's eyes were trained on the trucks, dad had pushed himself away from the truck and I looked up at Daryl. His sapphire eyes looked at the truck briefly then looked back at me. I bit the bottom of my lip not knowing what to say to him about what I told him about me and Sean, but what surprised me was the his hand rested on my cheek and he brushed away the tears with his thumb. He's not mad, why is he not mad? Our foreheads touched each other and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to forget about it and I don't know just wasn't ready to tell anyone about it." He shook his head and sighed.

"Ain't yer fault, he's a stupid bastard fer breakin a beautiful gerl like ya." I looked into Daryl's sapphire eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He nodded, cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Course I do, he must be blind to see how beautiful ya are. Yer beautiful Layla and I won't let the bastard near ya. I won't let him hurt ya."

"Promise?" He nodded and pecked my nose.

"Promise." I nodded and hugged him tighter around his waist with every last strength I have and hugged me back.

"Ain't nothin gonna happen to ya Layla, he won't hurt ya ever again." I nodded knowing that Daryl would keep his promise. "Merle won't let anythin happen to ya either."

"Damn right I won't. Ain't no one gonna hurt my baby bruther's woman" I chuckled a little and felt the corners of my lip twitch into a half smile, I could hear Daryl softly laughing and Merle joining in with this little laugh. I never knew Daryl was this loving and caring. I knew he was a tough redneck along with Merle, but they always treat women right. Sure they both have a bad temper sometimes, but they won't ever lay a hand on a woman. That's rare nowadays. I felt Daryl pull away and I looked up at him and he gave me a half smile.

"C'mon need to go say hi to ya dad's team." I nodded and I slowly got off Daryl's lap. My legs had this numb tinkling feeling and I almost fell back down on Daryl's lap. I felt a hand grab my arm; I looked up and saw it was Merle who had caught me.

"Easy I got ya, I won't let ya fall." I nodded as Merle helps me back up on my feet; Daryl got up from sitting on the ground and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I gave Merle a small smile and he nodded. "Ya got her?" Daryl nodded.

"Yea, I got her." Merle started to pull away and I leaned into Daryl as I wrapped my arm around his waist. We both started walking towards the group was gather near the RV. Merle was walking behind us just in case if something happens to me or Daryl. As we got closer to the RV, I saw Carl peak behind his mother, smiled and ran towards me and Daryl.

"Layla!" I gave Carl a small smile as he got closer to us, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. Everyone turned their attention towards us; I looked up and saw Amy, Andrea, Carol and Dale smiled at me, as did everyone else. The Morales and his family came over to us, Eliza and Louis came running towards me and Daryl as they both of their arms wrapped around me and Daryl's waist. I patted Louis on his head; Daryl rubbed Eliza's back and gave her a small smile. They both moved out of the way so Morales and his wife Miranda could give us a hug. Miranda was a small petite Mexican or Latin woman who has a kind heart and very friendly. She gave me a hug and I gestured one back, Daryl shook Morales hand, he moved over towards me and Morales gave me a hug and Miranda gave Daryl a hug as well. I did noticed Daryl go tense a little when the kids and Miranda gave him a hug, but relaxed knowing that they care about the both of us. Carol and Sophia came up to us as well, Sophia gave Daryl quick small hug, and Carol gave me a hug as well. She nodded at Daryl knowing he doesn't want to be touched anymore. Sophia hugged me as well and moved towards Carl's side that still had his arms wrapped around my waist as well. I gave Lori and Shane a small smile and nodded them telling them that I'll be okay. They both gave me a small smile as well and returning their attention towards our new attention to the group. I saw dad emerge from the group and walked towards us. However, he wasn't alone; I saw a petite woman who was a few inches taller than me, with short red hair, slim yet tone body, natural beauty and green emerald eyes. She smiled at me and jogged towards me. I let go of Daryl's waist and hugged my first best friend.

"It's been far too long Layla Watson." I nodded and hugged her tightly to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall.

"Yes, it has been far too long Natalie Barton." We both laughed and happy to be reunited. I remember first meeting Natalie Barton, she's the first woman to be on my dad's team. She proved the team that she can be one of the boys and dad liked her personality. She always had dad's back and he always had hers. When Natalie introduces herself to me I knew I liked her from the very moment. She wasn't a replacement to mom though, but she was like a sister to me. I could talk to her about anything, boys, school, parties, but I never had to deal with any of that stuff so I talked to her about my writing, video games, sports, the war, and politics anything. I even told her about my emotions and even the part where I was bullied almost every day at school. She did gave me dating advice, but I told her that I wasn't into any of the boys at school because they we're dickheads and stupid jocks. I was never really interested in them. She understood where I stand from there and thought I could go for some of the older guys on dad's team. Yeah they were only like two to three years older than me, but none of them never caught my eye expect Sean, but that didn't go so well.

"I heard what happened with you and Sean." I sighed and nodded and she tucked a few strains of my hair behind my ear. She cupped my face in her hands and gave me a gently kiss on my forehead. "I gave him a piece of my mind; no one messes with my little sister." I gave out a small chuckle and shook my head.

"You would do that Nat no doubt about that."

"He's just lucky I didn't kill his cheating ass, if he hurts you again, you give me the word and I won't hesitate." I nodded knowing that she's kidding and not really kind of kidding. She was serious about the whole killing Sean, but I just shook that out of my head and sighed. I was already behind exhausted and I don't know if I can stand any longer until I saw another familiar face. I glanced over Natalie's shoulders and saw my second best friend out of dad's team. His short spike brown hair was far too familiar, he was wearing blue jeans, brown work boots, white t-shirt, wearing a tan jacket over his t-shirt, I knew he has a tone body and his cerulean blue eyes connect with my brown honey nut eyes. I gathered all my strength and energy and ran towards him, leaving everyone behind with confused looks, but I didn't care I just ran so I can give my best friend a long term hug.

"Darrin!" His eyes were wide with shock and started to jog towards me, he stopped just before I launched myself at him, his arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gave me a big hug and spun me around as I cried in his shoulder. They were happy, relief and tears of joy knowing that my best friend Darrin Call was still alive. Both he and Natalie have been there when Sean decided to break my heart. Darrin wasn't so happy that Sean hurt me and wanted to beat the living crap out of him, but I protested against it. I remember Darrin coming to visit me and stayed with me because I didn't want to be alone. I knew dad had sent him to keep an eye out and I was grateful it was Darrin. He stopped spinning me around and put me down on my feet, but still held on to me. I felt his hand rub the back of my head and kissed the side of my neck. I let out my shaky breath knowing I had cried too much, but I was relieved that my two best friends are still alive. "I missed you so much Darrin."

"I missed you so much too Layla. I missed you too." I closed my eyes and hugged him even tighter. We stayed like that for two minutes then I felt Darrin pull away from the hug and looked at me with his blue eyes. Darrin and I have a brother and sister relationship, he would do anything to protect me and I would do the same thing. He has my back and I have his. He smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I wrapped my arm around his waist and we both started to walk back towards the others. I saw Carl, Daryl, dad, Merle and Natalie talking to each other as everyone else was talking with dad's team. I glanced by at dad's team, they saw me and they all gave me smiles. I smiled at them back and looked up towards dad. He saw me and Darrin walk up and saw the smile on his face.

"Dad you remember Darrin Call right?" He nodded and stuck his hand out. Darrin took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to see you again Darrin." He nodded.

"It's nice to see you too sir." Dad nodded and looked at Daryl and Merle.

"This is Daryl and Merle Dixon, we met them yesterday when tried getting into Atlanta." He nodded and stuck his hand out to shake Daryl's hand.

"Darrin Call." Daryl stuck his hand out and shook Darrin's hand.

"Daryl, nice to meet ya." Darrin nodded.

"You too." He looked over at Merle and nodded like they already know each other. "Nice to see you again Merle." Merle smirked, walked over to Darrin and clasped his shoulder.

"Good to see ya again Call, when was the last time we saw each other?"

"About a year ago maybe, can't really remember." Merle nodded and patted his back.

"Well, it's nice to ya alive and well, heard that ya best friends with little Layla. How that happen?"

"I meet her three years ago at a barbecue over at their house back when they used to live in Washington. We both have the same taste in music." Merle nodded and looked at Natalie.

"What about you Little Red?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I was friends with her mom before I joined Connor's team which was in high school. Knew Connor back then too." Merle nodded and looked back at me.

"Looks like you'll be well protected sweetheart, ain't nobody gonna hurt ya again." I smiled and nodded. I looked over at Daryl who nodded as well. I let go of Darrin's waist and out of his grasp and walked over towards Daryl. I hugged him around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I'm surprised he stayed this long to be around a large group, usually he would retreat by now, but I guess he just wants me to be happy. I heard someone clear their throat, ruining a special moment, I sighed, turned around and wasn't expect to see him along with his whore of a girlfriend.

"Layla." My entire body froze, I let go of Daryl, but his hand was holding mine as he stood behind me glaring at Sean Gallagher and I guess now girlfriend Lucy Riggs.

"Sean."

**Darrin Call's POV **

I didn't like where this was going, I know Layla was still hurting, but she didn't want anyone to know that she's weak. Sean cheated on her. He moved on a little too fast. I felt anger boiling in my blood and I wanted nothing more then beat the living shit out of him. He doesn't deserve to talk to her because she has nothing else to say to him. I glanced at her and she was holding Daryl's hand and he was standing right behind her. He's become much attached to Layla and looks like he would do anything to protect her. I have no doubt in my mind Daryl would ever hurt her.

"It's good to see you again Layla." She cringed a little when Sean said her name like she was uncomfortable with him. I wouldn't be surprised if she flinched away from his touch or even if he tried to touch her. Natalie moved closer to Layla's side and I moved towards Natalie's side, but I the little boy named Carl next to me as well. He was confused at what was going on, Layla must have not told him about her and Sean's relationship. I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. I looked back at everyone else and listened to the conversation that's about to happen. "I'm glad you're alive." Layla nodded and slightly leaned back in Daryl's chest.

"Same to you." Sean nodded and smiled at her, but it looks like Layla doesn't want to be anywhere near Sean, I glanced at Lucy, she's has long blonde hair that went down to her elbows, emerald green eyes, pretty face, she's very thin, long legs and arms, her skin is a little pale, she's wearing short jean shorts, a skimpy shirt and she's wearing white sandals. Looks like she's going to the beach or something like that. Sean was dressed in dark jeans, black boots, gray v-neck shirt; he was still wearing the leather brown cuff bracelet on his right wrist, the same one that Layla gave to him before he decided to cheat on her. His short blonde hair was in his face a little and he has sapphire blue eyes. Yeah, he's defiantly changed before the dead started walking the earth. I felt Carl inching closer to me, I looked down and he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. He doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't know about Layla and Sean. He doesn't know how much Sean hurt Layla and he's about to find out now.

"Well, if it isn't the little slut." I glanced down at Carl who grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. I patted his shoulder gently and glanced at Layla. She was giving Lucy a cold hard stare and shook her head.

"I don't have to deal with this shit and I certainly don't have to deal with whore in this camp."

"Why you little," Carl ran towards Lucy and pushed her away and glared at her.

"Leave her alone!" Carl was glaring at Lucy and Sean with anger of hatred for hurting Layla. His little fists clenched in anger and his glared was menacing at them both. "It was you who hurt Layla, it was you who abandoned her and it was you who left her!"

"Carl!" I looked at Layla trying to get to Carl, but Daryl was holding her back. I looked over at Sean his blue eyes widened in shock and guilt and tried to reach over towards Layla, but Carl pushed him away from her. He continued to glare, Lucy was about to say something, but I stepped in between Carl and Lucy.

"I think you need to leave." Lucy glared and scowled at me and Sean looked guilty for breaking Layla's heart. I glanced behind me and saw Layla with tears running down her cheeks. I never liked it when Layla was hurt and crying, it breaks my heart and I couldn't do anything to take the pain away. I looked back at Lucy and Sean. "Think you need to go and help with the group set the tents." Sean finally looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "I need to talk to Connor about a few things." Sean numbly nodded and tugged on Lucy's hand. She continued to glare at me until she finally let Sean lead her away from the rest of us. The team got out and started setting up their tents and making rounds so no walkers will sneak behind us. I turned around and kneeled in front of Carl who was still glaring at Lucy and Sean until they were out of his sight. I put both hands on his shoulders and he let out a gasp of air and tears started to stream down his cheeks. I pulled him into a hug and started to stroke his back with my hand to calm him down. I looked up at Layla, Daryl already had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Natalie was already by her side whispering comforting words. Layla nodded and Daryl led her back to her tent so she could get away from all the stress before her body shuts down on her. Natalie went with them to make sure everything is alright, Merle whispered something to Connor and he nodded and ran towards his tent, Connor looked down at us as Carl continued to cry in my chest. He treats Layla like family and she's been a big sister to him when Rick was still in coma. I picked up Carl, he wrapped his legs around my waist and I looked at Connor for answers. "I think we need to talk." He nodded and he looked over at a brunette woman named Lori and a guy with black curly hair named Shane. I remember him; he was working on the case with Layla about getting beat by the bullies at her high school. He was so close until the whole the dead start to eat the living crap happened, wondered what happened to them. Hopefully we won't have to deal with them along the way.

"Lori!" Connor called her; she looked over at us and started to run towards us. She came up to me and looked at Carl who sobs started to subside. She looked at me with a confused expression and I sighed.

"He knows about Layla and Sean's relationship." She nodded and I handed Carl to her. She took him in his arms and started to stroke the back of his head. "Keep him away from Lucy and Sean." She nodded and looked at Connor with a worried expression on her face.

"Is Layla going to be alright?" Connor nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"She'll be fine; she just needs some rest before her body shuts down on her. Don't want her to over stress her." Lori nodded and walked away with Carl in her arms. I turned around and looked at Connor with a blank expression.

"I guess I have a lot to explain to you." I nodded and sighed.

"What the hell happened?" He ran his hand through his short brown hair and sighed. He was avoiding eye contact with me and stared at the ground with his hands on his hips.

"Layla never told Carl about Sean that they were in a relationship. He must've overheard bits and pieces of our conversation with the Dixons." He sighed and put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "You know I trusted the bastard with my daughter and he goes and hurts her by cheating on her with one of bullies from that god forsaken high school! I can't trust him, not anymore." I nodded understanding what Connor is going through. Yeah she's young and fifteen, but she doesn't need her heartbroken just yet. That happens when she's eighteen or nineteen. At least I think. I ran my hand through my short spiked brown hair and sighed.

"How did she take it when she found out that Sean was cheating on her?" Connor looked at me with sadness in his eyes and sighed.

"Harder than I expected, She cried herself to sleep that night. Next morning, we both heard about the virus, we grabbed our stuff and headed out, but stopped by the police station and contacted you guys."

"Yeah, told you guys get the hell out of there and head towards Atlanta. Washington was already lost to the dead; we barely made it out alive."

"Did we lose anyone to the infection?" I nodded and sighed.

"We lost Anthony Carson, the mechanic and he was our only one."

"Shit, Carson was one of the best, how?"

"He was fixing one of the trucks before the base was overrun; he used himself as a distraction for us to make our escape."

"He died with honor then." I nodded.

"Yes, yes he did." He nodded once again and looked back towards Layla, Daryl, Natalie and Merle they were by the tents, Merle was by the fire skinning some small animals, and Daryl and Natalie were sitting on the log with Layla in between them. Daryl had his arm wrapped around Layla's shoulders and Natalie was had her arm wrapped around her waist. They both seem to help her get some comfort after confronting Sean and from Carl's outburst. I noticed Layla was more attracted to Daryl; he hasn't left her side since we've arrived. It's quite interesting, I never thought Layla would never be attracted to any guy she doesn't trust, but I think she's started to gain trust again. Daryl seems to be gentle with her, not pushing her to do anything she doesn't want to do, not forcing her or anything like that; he's being a gentleman with Layla. You don't see that every day. I smiled to myself and looked back at Connor. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Come on, we need to talk to Shane about another supply run." I nodded and we headed towards Shane who was near his Jeep on the other side of the RV. "Hey Shane!" He looked up and took his ball cap off and ran his hand through his black curly hair.

"What can I do for you Connor?"

"We need to go on a supply run, but this time Glenn won't be going alone." Shane nodded and looked at me.

"How much food, water and weapons do you have?" I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"To be honest, we only have enough for this camp. We tried to scavenge as much as we can before we came here, we went through at least ten different towns along the ride here, but I guess we still don't have enough to feed everyone in this camp. I'm sorry we didn't count how much we had, but we'll share whatever we have."

"And weapons?"

"Dozens of handguns and ammo, fifteen rifles, ten shotguns and five high power machine guns. That's basically it." Shane nodded and looked at Connor.

"We'll defiantly need to go on a supply run, maybe do two groups one goes into the city and gather food and water and any weapons they can find, the second group goes into another town about two miles from here and go on a weapons run. Find whatever weapons they can find and hunting supplies and camp gear." Connor nodded and looked at me and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan; we'll need volunteers for both groups. We know Glenn we'll go into a city since he knows his way around there. I'll go with the second group to the towns and see what we can find, maybe there's a hunting goods store that hasn't been raided yet." I nodded and looked back towards everyone else.

"Alright, I'll gather everyone up for a meeting near the RV." I nodded and so did Connor and we both started walking towards our own camp. I glanced at Lucy and Sean who were sitting with two blonde girls named Amy and Andrea. They seem to have a good conversation until Lucy looked up at me, but I quickly looked away and shook my head. I'll never know what I saw in her, but I know I will never get together with her. Not after what she said about Layla.

"Darrin, do you mind hold' en up for a second?" I looked at Connor and nodded.

"Sure." We both stopped in the middle of camp and I crossed my arms across my chest. Connor scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"I need you to be the leader of the second group when you go on the weapon's run." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust Sean anymore, the only people I trust is you, Natalie, Layla, Daryl and Merle."

"Why can't you trust Shane?" He sighed and shook his head.

"After what happened with Rick getting shot, he lost my trust since then." That's right; Shane was Rick's partner back in Kings County. I had meet Rick a couple of times, but didn't really know him that well. However, the way Connor talked to him, he sounded like a good man. I put my hand on Connor's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"I'll take lead in the second group." Connor nodded and patted my back.

"Thank you Darrin." I gave him a small smile and I walked past him to go see Layla and everyone else. Hopefully, this run will go smoothly.

**Sean Gallagher's POV**

"Everyone gather around the RV for a camp meeting!" I heard the former cop's voice named Shane as he motioned everyone towards the RV. Lucy grabbed my hand, the two blonde ladies Amy and Andrea got up and head towards the RV. Lucy guided me towards the RV and we both stood next to Andrea. I glanced over at towards the other side and I could see Connor, Layla, Darrin, Natalie and those two redneck bastards coming towards everyone else. I saw one of the redneck's with his arm around Layla's shoulders and the other behind them. Natalie was on the other side of Layla and Connor was slight in front of them. I can't stand that redneck near Layla, he's dirty and trash. Layla is too good for him, but Layla is all snuggled up into his side. As they all made towards the rest of us, I heard Lucy snicker and I looked down at her. She glared up at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at that slut?" I rolled my eyes and snatched my hand away from Lucy's. I cross my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Nothing, don't care about her anymore." Lucy scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Seems like your jealous because she has the hunk of a redneck." I could feel her eyes on me and she nudged my arm. "What's the matter? Can't stand to see your ex girlfriend with another guy especially a redneck?" She started to chuckle and I shook my head at her immature behavior.

"Shut up and listen up." She stopped chuckling and rolled her eyes.

"Alright now that everyone is here," I heard Shane's voice echo around the camp, I glanced over at Layla, and her head was rested on the redneck's shoulder as she whispered something in his ear. He replied back to her, she nodded and he kissed the side of her head. I growled and force myself to listen to Shane. "We need to make two supply runs, we have counted how much food and water we have and we don't have enough even with Connor's teams share its still not enough. We also don't have enough weapons and ammo to give to everyone so we decided to have two groups. Glenn will be the lead the first group back to Atlanta to gather food and water," I saw the teenage Asian boy standing on Shane's right side waving to everyone. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt under his worn out baseball jersey and black sneakers. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and I heard Lucy letting out a drastic sigh so that everyone could hear. I glanced at Layla who still was wrapped around that redneck trash Daryl Dixon; I felt this rage of jealously through my veins as I tried so hard to focus on Shane's announcement. "The second group will be going to a town that's about two miles from here and is led by Darrin Call." You got to be fucking kidding me! Not only Connor and Layla don't trust me anymore, but Connor is letting Darrin lead the second group for a weapons run. Shit, the fact is that Connor doesn't trust me anymore probably means that Layla doesn't trust me anymore either. I did cheat on her and left her. Shit, I might as well leave this group with Lucy and survive on our own, but if we do that we wouldn't last a day on our own. So I guess I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with it, but I do want to talk to Layla just don't know how to with the redneck all over her. "Who wants to volunteer for the first group?" I saw an African woman and man raising their hands named Jacqui and T-dog. Shane nodded them thank you, a Spanish guy named Morales raised his hands even against his wife's protests, but he still wants to go. I glanced to my right and saw Andrea raised her hand as well. Her sister tells her don't go, but Andrea wouldn't listen. I looked over at the other redneck trash named Merle raise his hand, his brother Daryl glares at him, but doesn't look like he's going to back down then I saw Connor raise his hand as well. Layla looks at Connor and tells him don't go, but he pulls Layla into a hug and kiss the top of her head. She lets go of him and she starts to walk away from the group. Natalie follows right behind her as Daryl watches her go back to their camp. "So the first group is Glenn, Connor, T-dog, Andrea, Jacqui and Merle. Second group?" Two of our members named Dexter Brooks and Tiffany "Tiff" Lewis raised their hands, another one from our group named Johnny Jackson raised his hand as well. I sighed and raised my hand. Shane nodded at me knowing that he's thankful. I looked at Darrin and he nodded as well. I know he's not a big fan of me hurting Layla, but rebuilding trust is getting along with everyone at a snail's pace even if Lucy doesn't agree. I don't want Layla to be mad at me forever and I don't want to lose what we have even if there isn't anything the anymore I still want to be her friend though. Is that so hard to ask? "So second group is Dexter, Tiff, Johnny and Sean." Everyone nodded and Shane clapped his hands together. "Alright, get what you need, you leave in an hour." With that everyone went to their tents and saying last words to their loved ones or family knowing they may not make it back or it will just be a long trip. I felt Lucy tugging on my hand as I turned around and she glared at me.

"You cannot be serious about going into town are you?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's only two miles from here, I'll be back before nightfall, and it's an easy trip."

"Did you volunteer just to gain that slut's trust? It's not worth it Sean!"

"It's not just her, her father, the leader; my boss doesn't trust me because I cheated on Layla with you! I need to prove to Connor that he can still trust me! I lost his trust and I want to gain it back!" Lucy scowled.

"Fine, you want to gain that slut's father's trust? Go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" With that Lucy turned on her heels and walked into our tent. I sighed and ran my hand through short blonde hair and went to the RV. Originally, I was gonna go with the first group, but decided against it. I know Lucy doesn't want me to go to Atlanta, she's already pissed about me going with the second group to a town that's two miles away from here, but it's better than doing nothing. As I made my way over to the RV, I glanced over on the other side of camp and saw Natalie, Layla and Daryl sitting on a log together trying to calm down Layla. She's upset that Connor is going to Atlanta with the first group. Connor is the only family she has left so it's understandable how upset she is. She doesn't want to lose Connor. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know," I snapped my head towards Darrin who was leaning against the RV with his arms crossed across his chest and glared at me. "I thought you were good for her, you obviously cared about her and you wanted to be with her," I bowed my head in shame knowing Darrin is right about everything. I did want to be with her and I care about her, but for some reason I didn't feel right about being in a relationship with Layla. I didn't know. "So why throw that away for a girl who bullied Layla every day?" I sighed and glanced up at Darrin.

"To be honest, I don't know why I cheated on her in the first place. I guess I wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. Maybe because she was too young or too naïve, but that doesn't excuse for hurting her."

"Well, your right on the ball with that, but that's not the only thing you did. You betrayed and lost her trust. Hell, you lost Connor's trust for hurting his daughter. What the hell do you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, I know I made a mistake and I want to try and fix it. I still care about Layla I really do and I want to make it right."

"You know Connor is not going to let you be alone with her right? Natalie will literally slaughter you, Daryl might put an arrow in your ass and Merle will skin you dry. Not to mention I would have killed you, but Layla told me not too because it's not worth the energy and she's right. Killing you won't satisfy for what you did to her, but I think guilt has already made you suffer." He right, I am suffering with the guilt inside of me. Knowing I may never get Layla back and knowing she will never trust me ever again, I might as well just let her go. I want Layla to be happy and by her being happy I must let her go.

"You're right, I know I hurt her, I regret it and I wish I could take it all back I really do, but I do want to gain her trust back." Darrin narrowed his eyes at me seeing if I was lying or not and to see if I was to see if I was telling the truth. He sighed and leaned his head against the RV.

"It's not just Layla, Connor, Natalie, Daryl, Merle and me. You need to gain all of our trust back. Understand?" I nodded.

"I understand and I won't ever hurt Layla again I promise."

"It's not me you need to promise, it's them you need to promise. It's not going to be easy you know that right?"

"I know and I'm going to take baby steps, start fresh and work my way up."

"Is that why you volunteer?" I nodded.

"That and I need to start pulling my weight for the group." Darrin nodded understanding the pull your weight part and I hope he understands I really want to make this things right again. He sighed and pushed himself off the RV and started walking away.

"Be ready in thirty, we're leaving soon." With that he walked away from me and I watched him walk towards the other side of camp. He put a hand on Connor's shoulder and he patted Darrin's back. I sighed and walked back to me and Lucy's tent. I hope this run will go smoothly.

**Daryl Dixon's POV**

"Why does dad have to go?" I glanced up at Layla; she has a blank expression on her face which made me concerned. "Why does he have to go to Atlanta?" To be honest, I don't even know why Connor volunteer to go with the first group. He should stay here and be with Layla, but I glanced over at Merle who just got out of his tent and he looks a little too happy to be going to Atlanta. Oh wait, now I understand. If Merle was going and if things got ugly with group Connor is the only who can keep Merle in line. Now it makes sense, why didn't I think of it until now. I glanced over at Natalie, she saw my gaze towards Merle and she nodded knowing what I was thinking. She knows about Merle's drug habits and so does Darrin since he was trying to help Merle out. Trying to get him to quit cold turkey, but didn't end well for Merle. At least Darrin is trying, that's all that matters. Natalie had her arm wrapped around Layla's shoulders and I leaned my head against her arm. My hand rested on top of Layla's and gently rubbing the side of her hand with my thumb. "Why?" I glanced at Natalie and she sighed.

"I think he your dad has a reason for going to Atlanta." I looked at Natalie and she just nodded knowing that I was thinking the exact same thing. Layla sighed and wiped the remaining tears away.

"I just can't lose him, he's the only family I have left Natalie, I can't lose him." She leaned into me; I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried her head in the crock of my neck. I felt her tears on my skin as she silently sobs in my neck and her arms around my neck. I'm not really good with women crying especially teenage girls, but Layla is different, she's more mature than others and she doesn't want to lose Connor because she's right. He's the only family she has left and she doesn't want to lose him to those flesh eating monsters. It's understandable to be upset. I rubbed her back and rested my chin on her shoulder. I glanced at Natalie and gave me a small smile. I heard footsteps coming towards us; I looked up and saw it was Connor.

"May I talk to you Layla?" I felt her hot breath on my skin as she pulled away from me and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She got up on her feet and walked with Connor towards the RV. I sighed and looked over at Natalie.

"Ya think he's goin into tha city to find Rick?" She nodded and sighed.

"That's what I was thinking. What about you? Why would you think he would want to go to Atlanta?"

"I thought he was goin cause of Merle." Natalie shrugged her shoulders and leaned her elbow on her knee and leaned her head against the palm of her hand.

"It could be both, he could be watching Merle. Since Darrin is not going to be with him it would make sense for Connor going. He can probably keep Merle under control." I nodded in agreement. I remember when Merle told me it was Connor he was talking about when he was getting honorably discharged.

"And Rick?"

"The hospital that Rick was in was supposed to be evacuated to Atlanta, but I don't know if they evacuated Kings County Hospital."

"Guess there is two reasons fer him to go."

"Or it could be both." I nodded knowing Connor it would be both.

"Could be both." I glanced over at Connor and Layla, he pulls her into a hug and she hugs him tightly. Just seeing her hug her father knowing that he may not come back from the supply run and that anything could happen. I just hope Connor comes back in once piece causes if he doesn't then were going to have a problem and sure enough Layla would be heartbroken. I saw Layla pull away from Connor and started walking towards our camp. I got up from sitting on the log and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It only lasted about a few seconds until she pulled away and pushed a few strains of her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"I think I'm gonna go and lie down for a little bit." I nodded, but before she went to her tent, I pulled her back towards me and whispered in her ear.

"Nothin is gonna happen to him," She glanced at me and sighed.

"But we don't know that for sure." With that she walked towards her tent. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. She's right, we may not know for sure if the group would come back, but he will. He wouldn't leave his daughter alone in this hellhole, he wouldn't and Merle got his back. I mean he loves Layla and she's keeping him alive and he's keeping her alive as well. She lost her mother before the virus even started. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I knew it was Merle. I turned around and saw Merle with a backpack slung over his shoulders along with his rifle. He gave me his cocky smiles and pulled me into a hug.

"Now you be nice 'round here kay?" I nodded. "Watch for Layla, I still don't trust the Sean fella and his 'ittle gerl. Never 'now what they'll do." I nodded in agreement and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You be careful out there. Some messed up shit out there. Ya have Connor's back right?" He nodded.

"I got his back, don't worry. I'll watch him."

"Ya know, he may want to go to the hospital to find Rick, ya 'now that right?" He nodded and sighed.

"That's why I'm goin, if we get what we need, he and I will go. The rest of the group will come back. We'll find a way back."

"Sounds like ya had this whole thing planned out."

"I knew he would go after that cop guy said that he might hav been transferred to the hospital in the city. He wants to go and check it out, if he's not there means he made out and alive."

"And if not? What will ya do?"

"Do what's right baby brother. Put him out of his misery. His family shouldn't have to see what he has become." He's right, if Lori or Carl saw Rick as a walker, the kid would be heartbroken and Lori well I don't know how she would react. Shane was there when he was shot and he was there when it all started. He told Connor that he went by the hospital that Rick was recovering from, said that the military started to shoot everyone including the people who were not infected. Said he almost didn't get out himself.

"Let's hope he made it out then."

"Hell ya." I nodded and saw Connor come over towards us. Merle patted my back and started walking towards the RV where Darrin and the rest of the group were getting ready. I sighed and slung my crossbow over my shoulder. For some reason, I had a bad feeling and I couldn't put my finger on it. The more Connor got closer to me the more I felt this bad feeling inside of me.

"I need to talk to you before we leave." I nodded and shifted my weight a little since this bad feeling won't go away.

"Somethin wrong?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't know how to say this,"

"Ya want me to keep Layla safe 'case you don't come back, don't ya?" He looked at me with his blue eyes and ran his hand through his dark dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah." I shifted my weight on my other foot and nodded.

"Alright, but you gotta do somethin fer me."

"What is it?"

"Keep an eye on Merle. I know he said ya keep an eye on him, but ya never know," Connor put his hand up telling me to stop talking and he nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or idiotic." He gave me a small smile and I returned one back. He patted my on my shoulder, nodded and started to walk towards the RV where the rest of the group is. I sighed and turned around to see Natalie sitting by the fire. She was playing with a twig and watching the fire, she kept looking over at Layla's tent making sure no one disturbs her. Natalie looks a little thin to me in fact when was the last time she had a proper meal? When was the last proper meal did this group have? I walked over to Natalie and tapped the log with the tip of my foot. She looked up using her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight. She gave me a smile and nodded.

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded.

"When was tha last time ya ate?" She glanced at the ground probably thinking about it then looked back up at me.

"This morning was our last meal we had. We didn't want to run out of food before we got here." I nodded, looked over at my tent and walked towards it. Natalie followed my moves and raised her eyebrows at me. "What are you doing?" I grabbed my crossbow and arrows when she asked me that question. I turned around and looked at her and motioned my head towards the woods.

"Gonna go huntin, see if I can find us ourselves a deer. Cook us up some venison." She nodded and sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nah, better off on my own. Need ya here to keep things under control and ta keep an eye out on Layla." She nodded understanding that I'm a little concern since Connor and Darrin are not here, but Darrin said that they wouldn't be that long on their run.

"Darrin said that the group wouldn't take long, said the group will be back in two hours or so." I nodded and sighed. Natalie got up from her seat, walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulders. "I'll make sure that Lucy doesn't bother her either. Never liked the bitch anyway." I smirked and glanced up at her.

"Doubt she'll come near her," She nodded and looked towards the rest of camp. I looked over and saw Carl playing with Sophia, Eliza and Louis near the camp fire. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of the kids being kids. I always had a soft spot for kids, I never really got to live my childhood, but at least they get to be kids even in this world. "Carl might come by to see if Layla is alright." I felt her pat my shoulder and I glanced behind me and she gave me a soft smile.

"I'll keep an eye out for them." I nodded, gripped my crossbow and started to head towards the woods. "Daryl," I turned around to see Natalie as she crossed her arms across her chest and pushed back a few strains of her red hair behind her ear. "Be careful and don't get yourself killed." I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Always am. Be back in two days." She nodded and with that I walked deep in the woods to find food for the camp. My head is in the game, but my heart is still with Layla and I pray nothing bad will happen when I'm gone. I made a promise to Connor and I'm going to keep that promise. As I walk deeper in the woods, already found the first meal even if it is a squirrel, still food to the rest of us. I crouched down behind a log and aimed at the squirrel that was eating a nut. "Sorry little guy, but I got a woman to get back too." With that I released the arrow making the squirrel the first catch of the hunt.


End file.
